Taken
by Allen92909
Summary: After a weekend of sun, sand and, surf, Marty Deeks has been taken. Whether it's because of a case or just a random act, is still to be determined. Can the team rally together and find him before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

After a weekend of sun, sand and, surf, Marty Deeks has been taken. Whether it's because of a case or just a random act, is still to be determined. Can the team rally together and find him before it's too late? Marty is at the center of this story, but it will include the whole team. I'm fairly new to the show so forgive me if some of the characters seem OOC.

**Warning: may include serious violence and torture.****Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS: Los Angeles  
**

**TAKEN**

CHAPTER 1

Sun, sand, and surf. The perfect ingredients for a relaxing afternoon, at least according to Detective Marty Deeks. The sand was warm under his feet and the waves had been outta this world. It was one of the best surfing days he'd had in a while. Cases with NCIS had left him with little free time over the last few weeks and he hadn't been able to hit the beach.

Fresh off a hard case involving the disappearance of an admiral's daughter, Deeks needed some time to himself. He needed to unwind. Cases involving children always tore at his heart. Perhaps it had to do with his own childhood, with the way he was brought up. He hated seeing any children in danger and cases like that always made him think of his father and the abuse he handed out when he was in one of his drunken rages. Deeks was relieved to have a long weekend. He was also relieved that they had found the admiral's daughter and that she had suffered minimal injuries from the man that had taken her.

Sitting on the beach with his board propped up next to him, he let the last remnants of the sun embrace him before it set for the day. He listened to the waves rush towards the shore and watched as a pair of kids splashed each other amongst them. He let out a quick smile before he reached for his board and headed for the car.

There weren't many people out on the beach at that time of day, especially considering that summer was practically over. Those that were there were in typical beach attire, but one man stood out to Deeks. He was a younger man, probably his own age, with icy blue eyes and jet black hair. What stood out the most was his clothing. He was in pressed gray pants with a light button up shirt. When Deeks laid eyes on him, the man averted his glare immediately, focusing on something out in the distance of the water.

After being shot at his favorite coffee place months back, Deeks had made a point of being more aware of his surroundings. He made a point of changing up his routine as well, which was something Sam had lectured him greatly about. Deeks reached his car and took one last look out at the beach and the man sitting on the shore before thinking he was probably just some schlup who decided on a last minute trip to the beach to unwind after a fight with the wife or a bad day at the office.

Just to be on the safe side, Deeks took the long route back to his apartment. He fiddled with the radio for a bit, though it seemed all of his saved stations were on commercials. He cursed the radio and settled on a commercial for some new restaurant on Hollywood Blvd. He kept a close eye on his rear view mirror. _"You're just being paranoid." _Deeks thought to himself, letting out a sigh. He reached his apartment and carried his board in.

Deeks settled in for the night. He awoke early the next morning to the sound of wind roaring outside. He expected to see a bit of sun peeking in through his curtains, but the sky outside was gray and dismal. Apparently, mother nature was preparing to rear it's ugly head in Los Angeles. Rain drops began to patter on his window. He glanced at his watch, realizing he had actually overslept a bit. He didn't have a lot of time to get ready for work. He wasn't anxious to go back to work, especially since he was starting an undercover case for the LAPD. He had gotten so used to working at NCIS and having a team to back him up on cases, but things were different at the precinct. On these cases he was usually alone.

Deeks quickly showered, dressed, grabbed his phone, gun, and keys. He had forgotten his wallet in the car the previous night. It had been tucked into the glove box while he surfed at the beach. "Damn it!" He muttered to himself, knowing how careless that was. As he unlocked the car door, something in the reflection of the window caught his attention. A figure, no...two figures. Before he could turn around, he felt hands touching him. One set of hands pushed his head firm against the door of the car, keeping it in place so that Deeks could not turn and face his attackers. Another set of hands was grabbing at his arms, restraining them behind his back. He tried to wriggle free, but the men just tightened their grip on him. He felt a sharp prick in the side of his neck, a needle. Oh how he hated needles. He screamed out like a little girl.

The men dragged Deeks a few feet to a van. He wanted to struggle, but he couldn't. He felt weak, dizzy. He felt a haze coming over him. His eyes lost their focus and the lids slowly closed. His body went limp as he lost consciousness. Rain began to pour down just as the van drove away with Deeks in the back.

* * *

Deeks' eyes slowly fluttered open. He took in a few labored breaths as he tried to focus on his surroundings. He felt an awkward pressure on his shoulders and tried to move his arms. Pain shot through them, into his shoulders as he realized they were handcuffed above his head to something on the wall. It was dark, but some gray light filtered in through old windows that were high up on the wall to the left of him. It was a big room, looked to be industrial. Perhaps he was in a warehouse. There were pipes, some leaking, on the walls. He could hear the wind outside, as it whipped into the side of the building.

His mind was still a little groggy from whatever drug his kidnappers must have given him and he had no idea how much time had passed since he had been taken. He focused on the door in front of him as he tried to remember exactly what had happened. He was certain that at least two men had taken him. They had drugged him, probably so he wouldn't put up much of a fight. He didn't know who the men were or why they had taken him. He tried to think of any one that would want to kidnap him and his mind was drawing a blank. _"What did you get yourself into, Marty?"_

The door opened and Deeks tensed. His eyes met a familiar pair of icy blues. It was the man he had seen on the beach the previous day. He was dressed in similar attire to what he had warn before. Behind, walked in an older man who had graying hair and a stale expression.

"Is this the man?" The older man asked, speaking with an accent. Deeks thought it might be Russian.

The younger man nodded. "When I saw him, I knew he would be perfect."

Deeks usually broke tension with humor, but he found himself sitting before these two men completely speechless. He just starred with worry on his face.

"You've done well, Dmitri." The older man let out a devilish grin that chilled Deeks to the bone. "I think he could please a lot of our female customers. I can judge better once we have all of those pesky clothes off of him."

Dmitri reciprocated the man's smile. "I'll have him transported to our main location, Peta." He stepped closer to Deeks, pulling a syringe out of his pocket.

His eyes widened with fear. _"Not another needle."_ Deeks thought.

"Wait," Peta stopped Dmitri and faced Deeks. "Why were you carrying a gun?"

Deeks wasn't sure how to answer the question. Should he come out and tell them he's a cop? Or could that make matters worse for him? " I, it's for protection." Deeks stammered, lying through his teeth.

"How pathetic!" Peta laughed. "Continue Dmitri, I look forward to examining him later."

"No, wait..." Deeks argued, his arms struggling against the restraints. Dmitri inched closer with the needle and once again, Deeks found himself losing focus, getting weak. After a few moments, everything went black.

**Please review and let me know your thoughts so far. Will try to post chapters every few days or at least once a week. Most of this story is complete, just working on the last few chapters. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the favorites and the great reviews. To answer one reader, yes...Deeks would please a lot of female customers. Heck, he could please me. I know this hasn't been posted long, but here is chapter two.

**Warning: may include serious violence and torture.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS: Los Angeles**

CHAPTER 2

Agent Kensi Blye sat at her desk and checked her phone for the time. Her partner was more than twenty minutes late. On top of that, he hadn't called to annoy her very much over the last weekend. She recalled only one call and one text message. She didn't know if she should have been worried or not. Just as she was deciding to give Deeks a call, Hetty snuck up from behind her.

"I hope you aren't waiting for Mr. Deeks." She said.

Kensi whipped around in her chair. "Hey, Hetty." She said surprised. "I, uh..."

"He's been called last minute to do a case for the LAPD." Hetty explained. "I assumed Mr. Deeks would have called to inform you this morning."

"No, he didn't mention anything about it. How long will he be gone?" Kensi asked curiously. Her hazel eyes seemed a bit disappointed.

"Ah, you know as well as I, that the LAPD is never very forth coming with details involving their cases." Hetty answered. "I hope they don't keep him for too long, Ms. Blye." There was a pause. "I believe the other agents are in the gym, getting in their workout. Perhaps you should join them this morning."

Kensi sighed "Yeah, ok." and headed towards the gym.

* * *

Deeks eyes slowly opened. He tried to move, but something restrained him. His head pounded, probably as a result of the drugs he had been given. He felt cold. He tried to move again, but realized that he was restrained to a metal table and was flat on his back with his legs stretched out and his arms at each side. They each had thick leather cuffs securing them to the table. His shoulders still hurt from before and he realized too that he was nearly naked. The only clothing he had on were the light blue boxers he had put on that morning.

Wait, was it even that morning? Deeks had no idea how much time had passed since he was taken. For all he knew, days could have passed while he was in one of those drugged hazes. He gazed around, not really noticing anything special about the room except for whatever it was that hung above him. It was dark, so he couldn't really make out his surroundings all that well.

His mind filled with a million different thoughts about who could have taken him and why. He inhaled and exhaled slowly, trying to calm himself. He heard the door open and stopped, laying breathless for moment. Above him, a bright light came on, nearly blinding him. His blue eyes blinked fast, trying to adjust. He glanced towards the door and saw two familiar faces, Peta and Dmitri.

Deeks got the assumption from their last encounter, that Peta was probably the man in charge. Another thing he noted, was that Peta had a knack for the most evil and vile expressions. He had flashed another one of his devilish smiles and Deeks couldn't help but cringe and fight against the restraints that were now cutting into his wrists and ankles.

"Good, he's awake." Peta said happily. "We can begin our examination."

"_Wait, what?"_ Deeks thought in a panic. He struggled some more against his restraints as Peta moved closer to him.

"What is your name boy?" Peta asked him, his dark eyes meeting Deeks.

If he didn't know any better Deeks would have thought the guys eyes were black, like a demon or some other vile creature. "It's Ma...Matthew." He lied, not even sure if he was speaking loud enough for the men to hear.

Dmitri came forward, speaking. "So why is there a key chain on your keys with the name Marty on it?" He let the key chain dangle from the set of keys he held in his hands.

Deeks had forgotten about his keys and the key chain. It had been given to him by a little girl a few years back as a present to say thank you for helping her Dad. She had made it herself and even though it had flowers on it and pink letters, he carried it with him where ever he went, except when he was undercover. "I, uh..." He couldn't think of another lie. He was breathing hard as Peta and his devilish grin were close enough for him to smell. The older man's after shave was almost nauseating and he thought he could smell the lingering smoke of a cigar. The restraints continued to cut into his wrists and ankles as he struggled, wishing he could run from the man or at least fight him.

"Just relax." Peta said in a calm voice. "I don't want to hurt you, not yet." His hand touched Deeks chest and he began to trace the outlines of his abs.

Deeks instinctively sucked his stomach in, trying to avert the man's touch. "Whoa, shouldn't we do dinner and a movie first?"

Peta turned to Dmitri. "Ah, you've brought me a comedian." He said, sounding somewhat annoyed.

"Forgive me, Peta. I didn't realize." Dmitri replied. He starred at the floor, not meeting Peta's glare. "I saw him yesterday and knew immediately that you would like him. I wasn't able to..."

Peta cut him off quickly. "I don't want excuses. You clearly broke protocol. You are supposed to keep an eye on them for at least a week, get a good idea of who they are and what kind of life we are taking them from. We don't even know if this, Marty, has people that will come looking for him." His hands flailed in anger as he spoke.

Deeks hadn't even thought about his team at NCIS or even Lieutenant Grant Oliver , who he was supposed to meet that morning for an undercover case. NCIS probably wouldn't be looking for him, but he hoped that Oliver would be at least.

"Bring the doctor in." Peta said to Dmitri.

Dmitri disappeared into the hall for a few moments and returned with another man in tow. This man was older. He had a mess of gray and white hair on his head and thick rimmed glasses. His face had years of wear on it and he was dressed in a lab coat. He pushed a cart that carried a tray of various medical tools and syringes.

Deeks eyes widened in terror. "_Those don't look very fun."_ He thought to himself.

The doctor pulled on tightly a pair of rubber gloves, letting each one snap in place on his hand. The sound made Deeks flinch on the table. He approached slowly, bringing his cart with him. Deeks lifted his head as far as he could, trying to get a better view of what the doctor was messing with on the cart. "Wait, what are you doing?" He asked.

The doctor adjusted the light above Deeks and began to examine his body. He went over everything from his hair, his finger nails, to his feet...top to bottom. When the doctor reached for his boxers, Deeks freaked out. "Hey, I'd like to keep my junk in my trunk if you don't mind." He argued as his body jerked.

Peta gave Dmitri a frustrated look. "Get a gag on him. He's too mouthy." Dmitri did as he was told and came back with a ball gag.

Deeks actually tried to bite Dmitri has he put the gag in place, but was unsuccessful in doing anything but make the men laugh. The gag made it harder to breath and certainly impossible for him to talk. The doctor continued his examination and Deeks could do nothing but lay there in silence. Fighting the restraints was useless and only caused him pain. He closed his eyes and tried to tune out what the doctor was doing to him. He felt so very violated as the doctor examined his private areas. After the full examination, the doctor started bathing him with a sponge. Now Deeks was all for a sponge bath, but this is not at all how he pictured it. He would have preferred a slutty nurse or maybe even Kensi.

Ah, Kensi Marie Blye. Someone he could think about all day. She reminded him of sunshine. He tried to focus on her face...her mismatched eyes and her smile, her corny jokes that weren't any worse or better than his own. Everything about her was just so perfect. _"Someday, I'm gonna to tell her that."_ Deeks thought.

After what seemed like an eternity, the doctor finished with his examination. Deeks thoughts of Kensi left his mind and he focused on controlling his breath and keeping his body from shuddering.

"I take it all is well with our friend Marty?" Peta asked the doctor. He answered with a nod, which seemed to please Peta. "Good, get him ready for his private room."

The doctor reached for a syringe on the tray. Deeks struggled as the doctor brought the needle to his right arm. Needles were one of the things he hated the most and in one day, or has it been two days, he had been injected with more needles than he had his entire career as a cop.

Deeks felt a pinch in his arm and then he felt a warm sensation as the drug moved through his veins. This drug was different from the other ones he had been given. It didn't knock him out like the others. His muscles grew weak and he stopped struggling. His vision went hazy, unfocused. His head began to pound and his heart beat wildly. He barely noticed the two big men who had come in and started removing the restraints from his wrists and ankles. The gag was removed as well, but Deeks didn't try and speak. He couldn't focus enough to form any words. His body was limp as the men dragged him from the room by his arms and lead him through a hall that had several doors on either side.

As they passed an open door, Deeks heard noises. He tried to force his head up to look, seeing what he thought was a big man hovering over someone else, maybe a woman. His head didn't stay up for long though. Everything they passed sort of blurred together. He tried moving his legs, but they felt like jello.

Finally, they reached a room. There was nothing on the walls, just one light hung from the ceiling. There was a metal bed frame in the center of the room with an old, stained, stench filled mattress. A set of shackles were chained to either side of the frame at the head of the bed. A bucket sat in the corner. The two men thrust Deeks onto the bed and left, securing the door as they did so. A strong smell of urine invaded Deeks senses and he gagged instantly. He flopped his arm over his chest, trying like hell to roll over, to roll off the bed, but he had no real control of his muscles. He tried to think about Kensi, but her image came to him in fractured pieces.

What was he to do now? How was he going to get out of this sticky mess he was in?

* * *

Lieutenant Grant Oliver had paced his small office at the LAPD for over an hour waiting for Detective Deeks that morning. He had called the detective about an undercover case over the weekend. Being that Deeks still technically worked for the LAPD, he really had no choice but to take the case. Oliver was an old boss of Deeks and they went back pretty far, almost to Deeks' first days as a cop. Sure, Deeks had days where he was a few minutes late here and there, but it was never like him to be this late. After calling his cell several times only to get voice mail over and over, Oliver took to his gold Crown Victoria and drove to Deeks' apartment.

Oliver ran a hand through his salt and pepper hair and sighed in relief when he had spotted Deeks' car in the parking lot of his apartment building. As he drove closer and parked though, his relief had quickly turned to worry. He stepped out of his car and found Deeks' iphone smashed on the ground near the car. The clip from his gun was near the car as well and the gun itself was near the sidewalk in front of the car. He noticed that Deeks' car was unlocked. He didn't see any blood in the car or near the car, which he thought was definitely a good sign. He found Deeks' wallet and badge in the glove box and immediately ruled out robbery. He checked his apartment, but the door was locked securely and it didn't seem like anyone was inside. _"Where the hell are you Deeks?"_ He thought to himself.

**Please send your thoughts or reviews. Will post the next chapter in a few days. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews and follows. I apologize especially in this chapter if anyone seems OOC, since this the first chapter to really include the rest of the NCIS team. I hope I have done them justice.

**Warning: may include serious violence and torture.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS: Los Angeles**

CHAPTER 3

Henrietta Lange sat at her desk sipping her tea as she innocently listened to her agents talk across the way at their own desks. They had been in the gym that morning, but now they sat filling out paperwork that was long overdue from previous cases.

"G, I told you not to talk about the game." Sam said.

"It was epic and we could have been there." Callen argued, his eyes leaving his paperwork and glaring in his partners direction.

"I know and I have every intention of watching the game, but you know that Michelle and I had plans last night." Sam shot back.

"But..." Callen tried to retort.

Sam cut him off. "No, G. I got the game on Tivo and I intend to watch every minute of it." He gave Callen a cold stare. " If you spoil it for me, I swear I'll..."

Kensi strolled in innocently, looking up from the phone in her hands. "Lakers kicked ass last night. Fifty-two to thirty-three." Both men starred at her. She thought for a second that fire was going to erupt from Sam's nostrils. "What, you didn't watch the game last night?"

Sam clenched his fists in anger. He didn't even realize that Kensi watched sports. "I have it waiting for me on my tivo." He said, trying to keep his cool.

"Seriously," Callen argued. "Who Tivos a game?" He and Kensi both let out a few chuckles.

Hetty smiled as her agents argued over the Lakers' game from the previous night. If she remembered correctly, it had been the start of the new basketball season. She didn't really keep up on sports though. The phone on her desk rang and she set down her tea cup gently, her gaze leaving her agents. "Lange here." She answered.

"Is this Hetty?" A deep voice asked. There was almost a panic in the man's voice.

Hetty nodded. "Yes, and to whom am I speaking with?" She inquired.

"This is Lieutenant Grant Oliver with the LAPD." He paused for a moment, trying to collect his thoughts. "I'm Detective Marty Deeks' case handler."

A curious look formed on Hetty's face. "Did something happen to Mr. Deeks?" He was only supposed to go undercover with the LAPD that morning, surely something couldn't have gone wrong already.

"I'm not sure. He's missing." Grant answered. "He never showed up this morning to get briefed on this latest undercover stint and...well, we think he may have been snatched. Seeing as he's also one of your guys, we thought we should get you up to speed on things." He sighed. There was a tone of annoyance in his voice. "Typical Deeks, always in some kind of trouble."

Talking for several minutes, Grant explained what he had witnessed at Deeks car and apartment. After the call ended, Hetty went up to ops so she could brief Eric on the situation and get him started on the work that would need to be done in order to find Deeks.

* * *

Usually it was Eric who wrangled up the team and called them to ops. Callen was more than ready to hear his annoying whistle because it always meant there was a case and a case meant no more paperwork, at least for the time being. This time, however, it was Hetty wrangling them up and not with a whistle, and this time, the case was not something any of the agents would have expected. "Mr. Callen, you and you're team are needed up here immediately." She said from the top of the staircase, getting their attention.

"I guess we have a case." He said to his team. He pushed back from his desk and rose, leading his team up the stairs to the ops center.

"Eric, what do you got?" Sam asked.

"I uh..." He wasn't sure where to start.

So, Hetty started instead. "Mr. Deeks has gone missing."

Kensi was the first to react. "Wait, when did this happen? Is he ok? I..."

"Please calm yourself, Ms. Blye." Hetty said. Her own voice and body language was calm, it was always calm. She was very good at concealing her emotions, especially when the need called for it. "We think he might have disappeared early this morning."

"We?" Callen asked with a raise of his eyebrows.

"Lieutenant Oliver and I." Each agent gave her a look as if to ask mentally who Oliver was. "He was to be Deeks handler on his latest LAPD mission. Mr. Beale, I believe you can take it from here." She gestured to Eric.

Eric sighed and faced the other agents, his tablet in hand. "Deeks never showed at the precinct this morning. Oliver claims he tried to contact him for over an hour. When that failed, he decided to go to his apartment to check on him. When he arrived, Deeks car was in the lot, but his phone was smashed to pieces on the ground near the car and his gun was also on the ground." He did some quick motions on the tablet and tilted his head towards the big screen in front of everyone. Pictures appeared that Oliver had taken at the scene for evidence. "The car was unlocked, but there was no foul play inside. Oliver found Deeks wallet and badge in the glove compartment. He went up to Deeks place and the door was locked, no one was inside."

The photos on the screen showed the broken phone and the gun on the ground of the parking lot where Deeks' car was. Another was of the car itself. There was one of the inside and of the glove box in the car, where Deeks wallet and badge were. There were a few photos taken of the inside of Deeks' apartment. There seemed to be nothing out of place or at least no signs of a struggle inside.

Callen remembered back all those months ago to when Deeks had been shot. Hetty had had Eric check traffic cams outside of Deeks' place. "Can you check any of the cams near..."

Eric cut him off as he pulled a video up on the screen. "Already on it. This was around 7:30AM."

The video from the street corner at Deeks' place began to play. _Deeks descended the staircase out to his car with something dangling in his hands._ Probably his keys. There was a van in the lot a few spots from Deeks car, empty spots separating the two.

"Check out the white van." Sam said, thinking that it was awfully suspicious.

The video continued. _Deeks reached his car, presumably putting the keys in the door to unlock it. Slowly the side door to the van opened. Deeks tensed as men from behind approach quickly. He was shoved against his car. One guy pinned him to the car as another pulled his arms back. Once his arms were tied behind him, the other guy reached for Deeks. After several more moments, they dragged a very limp detective to the van. One of the men got in with him while the other waited next to the van for a moment. _They couln't see what they are doing to him once he was in the van. They saw the men exchange something, realizing a second later that it's Deeks' phone and gun. _The man waiting, dropped the phone to the ground by Deeks car and smashee it hard with his foot. He fiddled with the gun, dropping the clip and gun separately. He got in the van, slid the door closed, and the van left. _The video was a bit grainy, so they assumed it was the phone and gun, given what was shown in the pictures Oliver had taken. They couldn't make out the faces of anyone besides Deeks.

"The van drove north for several blocks before taking a right and that's where we lost it. Couldn't pick it up on any more cameras." Eric said when he stopped the video. "Checked the video before the abduction and it pulled into the lot at least an hour before."

"So it was waiting for him?" Kensi asked.

"It seems that way, Ms. Blye." Hetty answered.

"Did you track the plates on the van? I think there was a logo or something on the side of the van too." Sam said.

"Done and done." Eric replied. "Plates are registered to a Greg Kelly who drives a Honda Ridgeline. He called and reported his plates stolen last night." The agents tried not to show their disappointment. "The sign on the van is for a flower shop and nursery called Lilies' Garden."

"Mr. Callen, Mr. Hanna. I'd like the two of you to go to the nursery, see what kind of leads you can find there." Hetty said. She glanced at Kensi. "Ms. Blye, I'd like you to stay and help Eric, since Ms. Jones is still on her vacation." She knew Kensi wasn't as technologically advanced as Eric was, but she could help analyze things at least, maybe come up with a list of people who might want to harm or get even with Deeks.

"Sending the info on the nursery to your phone guys." Eric said, making a couple of clicks on his tablet. "I've got Kaleidoscope keeping a lookout for Deeks and the van."

* * *

Callen pulled Sam's Charger into one of the gravel parking spots at the nursery in southern L.A. It wasn't a large nursery, but they could smell a variety of various plants and flowers. They both noted a small Ford Ranger in the lot with the same logo as the van that took Deeks.

They entered a small building that was attached the the nursery. "Can I help you boys?" A blonde haired, blue eyed woman asked with a slight accent. She stepped out from behind a cash register.

"I'm special agent Callen and this is special agent Hanna." Callen replied. He could see the woman tense. "We're with NCIS and we'd like to speak with the owner."

"Ah, yes. You're speaking to her." She said. This time it seemed like she was trying to conceal her accent.

Callen pulled an image up on his phone and flashed it at the woman. "Is this one of your vehicles?" He asked.

She shook her head quickly. "No." She paused and squinted at the image. "But that is our company logo." She pointed outside. Sam and Hanna followed her hand and spotted a Ford van pulling in with the company logo on it. "That's our only van. We have that and two small trucks. What is this all about?" The van in the photo was a Chevy.

Sam spoke this time. "This van was involved with a kidnapping." He explained. "One of our men was taken."

The woman formed a look of panic on her face and when the agents noticed, she tried to hide it. "I'm so sorry this has happened, but that is not one of our vehicles. Someone must have copied our logo. You're going to catch them aren't you?"

"Yeah, we'll get em. We always do." Sam assured her.

Sam and Callen finished their questioning and walked back to the car. The cold wind whipped into Callen and he would have given anything for a little sunshine. At least the rain had finally stopped. "Something seemed off about her." Callen said.

Sam nodded in agreement. "That accent...Russian?"

"Sounds like it." Callen pulled his phone out, dialing Eric.

"Yeah." Eric said.

"I want you to look up everything you can about the nursery, specifically the owner." Callen explained.

"On it." Eric replied.

* * *

Sam and Callen walked up the stairs to the ops center, hoping that Eric was able to find something out about the nursery owner. "Man, I thought Deeks would have been more careful after his shooting. I mean, I lectured him about..." Sam started to say.

Callen cut him off. "This isn't the time for that kind of talk. We find Deeks and you can lecture him again." They both walked through the door, seeing Eric with his coffee and Kensi with a doughnut.

"You know, Hetty will kill you if she found out you had food up here." Eric said to his temporary partner. "It's one of her rules, no food."

"Oh, like she'll ever know." Kensi sneered, taking the last bite of her tasty treat.

"Did you guys find anything about the shop owner?" Callen asked.

Eric tapped a few buttons on his tablet and rounded in his chair so he was facing the big screen on the wall. A California driver's license appeared of the woman the two agents had questioned. "Her name's Lillian Dmitri. She owns the nursery along with husband Isaac Dmitri." He pulled up Isaac's license. "She has no criminal record and became a citizen about sixteen years ago, which is also when she married. Maiden name is Lillian Vasily."

"Why does the name Vasily sound familiar?" Kensi asked. She had heard the name somewhere recently.

"Ah, perhaps it is because there was a Peta Vasily on the watch list that was released last week." Hetty answered from behind them. The watch list was a list of up and coming organizations, terrorists, or other criminals that the US was keeping tabs on. That was where Kensi had remembered the name from. Every few months, the list was updated and they had received a briefing on it the week before. Hetty came forward and eyed Kensi. "Are those doughnut crumbs, Ms. Blye?"

"I, what...no." Kensi argued as she took note of the crumbs on the table her elbow rested on and quickly brushed them off with her hand.

Eric shot her an 'I told you so' glare before he continued speaking. "Peta Vasily, suspected leader of the up and coming cartel simply known as Zhizn."

Callen added in. "That's the Russian word for Life."

"You think he and Lillian are related?" Sam asked.

"It's quite possible, Mr. Hanna. Perhaps she might be his daughter." Hetty replied.

Eric punched away at his tablet again. "I tried to search her records from Russia, but there's nothing on file. It's like they were whipped clean." He explained. "So I've got nothing to tie her directly to Vasily."

"Peta Vasily, he's the Russian drug smuggler right?" Sam asked, making sure he remembered correctly.

"Yes, Mr. Hanna." Hetty answered. "It is believed he is also involved with human sex trafficking and that he has brought his business over to the states."

"Alright Eric, see if you can find any ties between Lilian and Peta Vasily." Callen said with a tone of urgency. Eric whirled around in his chair facing one of the computers and started tapping away. "Also find out what you can about Vasily. Kensi, I think you should go and have a talk with Lieutenant Oliver and see if you can find out what Deeks was supposed to be working on. Maybe it has ties with Vasily or Zhizn."

"Ok, on it." Kensi replied.

**Please review and let me know your thoughts. Thanks guys! I can't promise to always be this quick with the updates, what with life and all getting in the way (and a small toddler in the house), but I'll certainly try to keep them coming. I'm working on writing what I hope are the last few chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews. I'm sorry Deeks wasn't in the last chapter. It was all about the casework and the team trying to find out what exactly happened to Deeks. Rest assured though, he's in this chapter. Just an extra warning for those sensitive...there may be implied rape or at least talk of rape.

**Warning: may include serious violence and torture**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS: Los Angeles.**

CHAPTER 4

Deeks was in the midst of a cold sweat. He was starting to shake and tremble. The fog he was in was starting to dissipate and he was able to slowly concentrate again. He had no idea how long he had been in that tiny room. He tried to move, but he still didn't have much control over his muscles. He noticed some stains on the wall. _"Blood, that's blood." _ He thought to himself as his eyes darted around frantically. _"Come on Deeks, move...do something."_

The door opened. The doctor walked in carrying a small tray. He mumbled something in Russian and Deeks wished like hell that he could understand the man. He set the tray on the floor next to the bed and sat on the edge of the bed. He reached for Deeks arm and grabbed a rubber band from the tray, tying it tightly on his upper arm. "No, no." Deeks cried. He knew what was coming. The doctor pulled a syringe from the tray and injected it into Deeks vein.

Deeks heart started to speed up and he felt a familiar sensation come over himself. It was the same drug as before. Why were they doing this to him? Nothing made any sense to him. The fog started coming back to him and he lost all concentration.

* * *

Kensi approached the office of Lieutenant Oliver. The door was open and he was sitting at his desk going over a file. She gave a quick knock on the door frame, getting his attention. "Yeah, what can I do for ya?" He stood.

"Agent Kensi Blye, I'm here about Deeks." She answered with a quick flash of her badge.

"Hey, Oliver." He offered his hand and they shook. "Have a seat, I was just getting ready to call you guys. Your boss had some photos sent to me and I have some info you might be interested in."

"What info would that be?" Kensi asked. She pulled up an extra chair to Oliver's desk, taking a seat.

"The van that took Deeks, it was involved in some cases of missing women." He handed over the file he had been browsing. "These are the women. There's more than a dozen, all younger and all well...pretty sexy, if I can be honest. None of em really seem to have any family out here. Most were reported missing by a boss or coworker, one by a parole officer. They all disappeared over the last three months. The van was spotted via traffic cams near the area where each victim lived."

"What was Deeks supposed to be working on for the LAPD? Could any of this have anything to do with your case?" Kensi asked Oliver.

"I can't really get into the case, but I doubt the two are connected." Oliver replied.

"We believe that what happened to Deeks might have something to do with a man named Peta Vasily." Kensi explained.

Oliver shook his head slowly. "Am I supposed to know that name?" He puckered his lips as he thought. "Doesn't sound familiar and certainly doesn't pertain to our case here."

Kensi left it at that. "I guess that's a good thing." She said and then thanked him for his time, heading back to ops. As she drove, she couldn't help but think about her partner and what he possibly could be going through. Several different scenarios played out in her head and none of them were good. They had to find Deeks. They had to find him before something terrible could happen to him. She had already lost one partner. She couldn't lose another, even if Deeks was annoying and cheeky. She glanced at her passenger seat, realizing that she missed him and his never ending mouth. There was never a quiet moment when Deeks was around. He had a knack for making her smile, even on days when she was so annoyed with him that she wanted to punch him. _"Where the hell are you, Deeks? Please be ok. Please be ok." _She thought.

* * *

"What have have you got Eric?" Callen asked. He and his team, or what was left of it stood in ops.

"It's not just LA. I did some digging into the case files that Oliver gave Kensi. This van is tied to missing person cases in San Diego and also two cases near the Nevada border. In total there are 17 missing person cases, all younger, attractive women, all with little to no family nearby. Any plates seen on the van were all reported stolen from other vehicles." He made a few clicks on his tablet and pictures of all the women flashed on the main screen. "I also found ties between Lillian and Vasily."

"So they're related?" Sam asked.

"I think it's safe to assume." He made a few more clicks on his tablet and some bank statements popped up on the main screen. A few key transactions were highlighted. "Lillian and her husband had some financial backing for their nursery from a company called Bayleaf Organics. According to their site, they specialize in organic research and organic slash eco living. Of course, I can't find any proof that the company has done any real work or research of any kind."

"How does this tie the two together?" Kensi asked.

"Bayleaf Organics is owned by Peta Vasily. Lillian and her husband get money transfers every month from this company and her husband Isaac is listed on the website as one of the researchers for Bayleaf Organics." Eric explained.

"Ok, but none of this explains the van." Kensi said.

"Lillian claims it's not one of theirs, but it does have their company logo on it." Callen's arms folded across his chest. "Clearly, whoever is behind these kidnappings is using the van as a front to throw people off their tracks."

Sam nodded in agreement. "They use the logo in case any witnesses spy the van. Cops go to the nursery, they deny the van's their's. That leaves em with nothing." He added in. Hearing it like that, helped it make some sense to Kensi, but she still had no idea what any of this had to do with Deeks.

"It's suspected that Vasily is involved in human sex trafficking. It could explain these missing women." Callen was making assumptions at that point.

"Right, these girls would be perfect. All young, attractive. No one to miss em." Sam said.

"I've ordered some food. I'd like all of you to go down and get some dinner in you. We can focus again on Mr. Deeks after you eat." The older woman spoke. Her tone sounded like she was making an order.

"But Hetty, we have to find Deeks. What if he's..." Kensi tried to argue. She dreaded the thought that Deeks might be caught up in some kind of human trafficking organization, though it wouldn't be the first time for him. She remembered the case involving a man named Lasik. He was trying to establish a human trafficking ring between Mexico and the US. Deeks had been undercover to try and catch him in the act so he could bring him down. Deeks wasn't exactly the victim in that case, but he was close.

Hetty stopped her. "You've all been at this for hours. If you intend to work through the night, I need my agents at the top of their game. Now go, get some food in you." She ordered.

"Actually, Hetty, I was going to continue browsing some of the trafffic cam footage. I'm trying to see if I can get some more hits on the van. Maybe if I go over the footage from Deeks place again..." He trailed off, expecting her to put her foot down.

"Alright, Mr. Beale, I'll send some food up to you." She replied.

He looked at her surprised. "You mean, you're going to let me have food up here?"

"Don't get used to it." Hetty shot back, giving him a quick glare.

The other three ventured down to their desks and settled in for some of the Chinese food that Hetty had out for them. Kensi wasn't sure she could eat. She was too worried about Deeks, about figuring out just what he was tangled up in. Sam worried about Deeks as well, but he knew they were no good to Deeks if they were working on fumes. So, he ate, though he did so very quickly. He joked about Deeks a lot and even criticized him sometimes, but Deeks was still a part of the team. He was still one of their own. Callen's baby blues were filled with worry. A member of his team, of his family, was in danger. He too ate quickly, eager to get back to work. Even if it killed him, they would find Deeks and make whoever took him pay for doing so.

* * *

Deeks tried to focus as he heard the door to his tiny room open. _"Hell. has. to. be. Hell." _He thought. His breaths were shallow and raspy. The doctor entered, carrying a familiar tray with him. An older woman followed. She looked like a stepford wife, with her expensive clothes and fancy shades. The doctor did the same routine he had done before with the rubber band and the syringe. Deeks closed his eyes tightly when he felt the prick of the needle. His heart had feeling like it was going to explode right out from his bare chest. He wasn't even aware that the doctor had left. His head lulled back and fourth a few times as his mind started to drift into random thoughts.

Kensi and her smile. _"Focus." _He told himself mentally. His father's angry face. _"You're nothing, Marty."_ He remembered him saying. He thought he could smell the strong scent of someone's perfume. The waves, the ocean, the sunset over the water. _"A woman." _There was a woman with him.

Deeks thought he felt something, someone. He tried to focus again. The woman had his boxers off. "We're going to have a little fun." She said to Deeks in a playful voice. "I get to be your first." Her hand caressed his left cheek.

"_No, not this." _He thought. He tried to voice his protest, but he couldn't form the words.

He felt a weight on top of him. He could smell breath mints as her mouth hovered just inches from his own. There were two of her, make that three. His mind protested, but his body couldn't. He felt her cool lips on his own.

Not a moment later, the door burst open. Two big men came in, dragging the woman from Deeks. "You're done here." One of them said.

"But, I paid for the whole fucking hour." She said angered.

"Boss don't give a shit." He forced her out.

Deeks was too drugged to really comprehend what was going on. He felt the men grabbing him and dragging him to the hall. Where was the woman? Did she...no she couldn't have had sex with him. There wasn't enough time for that. Or was there. _"No, no." _He started to panic inside.

The men took him to a dark room. He was on the ground in a sitting position. One of the men held him in place as the other grabbed for his arms. Deeks could hear the rustling of chains above him as his arms were lifted and shackled. He felt the cold metal around each wrist. In mere seconds, he could feel the pressure on his arms and shoulders as he was raised. The man raising him stopped, getting Deeks situated on his knees. His bare feet stuck out from behind him.

Deeks tried to move his head to get a glimpse of the men that carried him, but his head just hung low over his chest, his eyes fixed on the floor. He moved an arm and made a face when the shackles dug into his wrists. He tried to stand on his legs, but the drugs hindered him from doing so. He had been able to move his arms though, so maybe that was sign that the drugs were slowly wearing off.

Pain, throbbing pain. Deeks body jerked. Pain again. Something was striking his feet hard. One of the men was behind him, showing no remorse or emotion as he struck a wooden paddle over and over again on Deeks' feet.

"Coward." Deeks managed to spit out slowly. He wasn't even sure if the man had heard him or not.

"What did you say?" The man asked angrily from behind.

Deeks struggled with his words, trying to clear his mind enough to focus. "You...can't...even face...me."

The man walked around Deeks. He grabbed tightly to his blonde locks and pulled hard, yanking his head up. His green eyes met Deeks' cloudy blue eyes. "I'm no coward." The man said, spit spewing from his mouth as he spoke. He let Deeks' head drop and laid a couple of well placed punches into Deeks chest and stomach.

Deeks coughed through the pain of not only his ribs and stomach being pounded, but of the shackles as they cut into him from the strain. His shoulders were starting to numb from the pressure of his weight on them. More pain came as he felt his feet being barraged again. It seemed like an eternity before the torture on his feet stopped, but at that point, they had started going numb and he could barely even feel the impact on them with each strike.

He heard a door and then a familiar voice. "Ah, Marty." Peta said with an a tone of malice. Deeks rolled his eyes around, trying to get a look at Peta. The man didn't look very happy, shaking his head in dismay as he eyed the detective. Peta excused one of the men with a motion of his hand and addressed the one who had been in control of the torture. "I suspect he won't be going anywhere for a while?"

The man replied calmly. "I doubt he can get free of these chains. Even if he could, he's not walking out on those feet."

Peta smiled. "Good, then we can begin our questioning." He reached for Deeks' hair, forcefully pulling his head up. "My source tells me that I have a mole in my midst."

It doesn't register right away to Deeks what he's saying. _"A mole, he thinks I'm a mole."_

Peta continued. "They say that an agent has been brought here today. You are the only one that has been brought to me today." He said.

Deeks tried to shake his head. "Not an agent." And he really wasn't an agent. He wasn't going to tell them who he really was though. He figured that in this case, it wasn't any better to be a cop. His feet were throbbing, the pain slowly getting worse. So much for them going numb. He tried not to let the pain show, tried to put on a brave face, but he didn't know how long he'd be able to keep that up.

Peta nodded to the man behind Deeks and the man rose Deeks higher so his feet were barely touching the ground. Deeks could feel the strain in his shoulders getting worse and the shackles on his wrists cutting in deeper. He gritted his teeth, trying to fight through the pain.

"Are you working with Dmitri?" Peta asked. "Did he bring you here to infiltrate my organization?"

"Don't know what you're..." Deeks started to say slowly.

Peta's hand moved in a quick motion, slapping Deeks across the face. "If you answer my questions, we can make this easy and pain free."

"Where's the fun in that?" Deeks asked, trying to force a smile. The man who had tortured Deeks feet came forward and started lodging punches into his chest. There were already some faint signs of bruising from the first round of punches. Deeks felt something snap in his chest and took a few labored breaths. His jaw clenched when he realized a rib had probably been broken. The punches kept coming and his breathing became worse and worse. Spots danced in front of his eyes. He was starting to lose consciousness.

**So Deeks was back in this chapter, but I'm not sure you if you guys are going to be happy with what I put him through and will continue to put him through. Sorry for the cliffhanger. I know everyone hates them and so do I, but I couldn't help it. This was the best place to leave it. Please review. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

Wow, lots of followers. Thanks for the reviews. The more reviews, the more motivated I am to post and to finish writing the last few chapters. Right now I'm trying to decide how much Densi to include in the final chapters. This chapter is kind of a long one.

**Warning: may include serious violence and torture.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS: Los Angeles**

CHAPTER 5

"Guys, I think I got something here." Eric said as he descended the stairs to the bullpen. Everyone looked up from their desks curiously. He adjusted his glasses and made some quick motions on the tablet in his hands. They all glanced at the big screen on the far side of the bullpen. "I have kaleidoscope searching for the van that took Deeks. So far, there are no hits, but I went over the footage of the van after it left Deeks' place again and discovered this." He tapped on the tablet and a video played on the big screen.

"What's that say?" Sam asked. He squinted at the screen watching as a van drove down the street.

"I enhanced it as best I could." He made another tap on the tablet. The video stopped and a close up of the van appeared.

"Bayleaf Organics?" Kensi said, more like asked to make sure she was reading correctly.

"Remember how I mentioned that the van that took Deeks took a turn and disappeared?" Eric asked, not expecting an answer. The other agents nodded, remembering from the footage they had seen earlier. "The van should have appeared on this camera, but it doesn't. Instead, we see this van from Bayleaf Organics. I went over some of the traffic cam footage from some of the other cases and at some point, the first van disappears and this van can be seen."

"So they must be switching vans." Callen stood, leaning against his desk with his arms folded across his chest.

"Both vans are identical, accept for the logos on the side and based on the time stamps of the video, I doubt they had time to switch vehicles." Eric said.

"Maybe they parked the first van and sent the other out as a decoy." Kensi suggested.

"I've had kaleidoscope checking for the van and it hasn't come up again." Eric reiterated. "There is a van parked at Bayleaf Organics though.

"Eric, can you pull up an image of the first van and put it side by side with this one?" Sam asked.

"Uh, yeah. Just gimme a second." He made a few taps and the vans were side by side.

"What are you thinking Sam?" Callen asked curiously.

Sam stood and walked to the screen. He eyed both vans for a few moments and turned back to the others. "Eric, you said they were identical. So, same make and model."

"Yeah." he replied. It was obvious from the images that they were the same make and model.

"What if they're the same van?" Sam asked. "The logos are in the exact same spot. They have these magnets that you can get in varying sizes to put your company logo and info on. They stick right to the side of your vehicle nice and easy. I know because one of Michelle's friends has one on her car that she uses. Sometimes she uses her husbands truck for work and it's easy for her to take off the logo and place it on the truck when she needs it. Maybe these guys are using one of those on the van."

"That might actually make sense." Callen said.

"I don't understand." Kensi replied in confusion.

"They have the first logo on the van when they do the abductions. That way the police are trying to track down one van. They probably know that the cops will check traffic cams in the area to find the van, so they just take off the logo, which conceals the logo underneath." Callen started explaining.

Sam finished. "The cops lose the van on the traffic cams and decide it's a dead end, especially after they talk to Lilian. Meanwhile, they drive off to their destination and the cops are none the wiser."

Put like that, it made a lot of sense. Whoever took Deeks obviously meant serious business. They definitely knew what they were doing. _"Oh Deeks." _Kensi thought. _"We'll find you, I swear."_

"I think we need to take a little trip to Bayleaf Organics" Callen said.

"They open at 8 AM." Eric informed them. "I've got the system checking for any information I can on the company. I'll send you what I find by morning."

* * *

Deeks slowly came to, praying that when he opened his eyes he would be back in the safety of his bed, his apartment. He was hoping that maybe everything earlier had just been a part of some twisted nightmare. The pain that rushed to him as he roused, dashed any hope of that. Instinctively, he tried to move and regretted the minute he did so. He could feel his warm blood slowly trickling from the cuts in his wrists where the shackles dug in. His feet throbbed and his chest hurt with every breath.

Peta eyed the detective. "So glad you could join us again." Deeks shuddered at the sound of his voice. "Perhaps now you will answer my questions."

"Go. To. Hell." Deeks managed to say. Peta slapped him hard in the face, splitting Deeks lip as he did so. The metallic taste of blood seeped onto his tongue. It wasn't a pleasant taste. Oh how he wouldn't give for a taste of one of Kensi's treats. She always had some kind of treat on her, be it doughnuts or Twinkies. It hadn't even dawned on Deeks that he was hungry until now.

A man stood next to Peta and Deeks recognized him as the man who had tortured him before. Peta motioned to him. "We will call him damnation." He held up a syringe. "We will call this salvation. If you answer my questions, I will give you salvation. I will take away your pain. If you keep refusing and telling me anything other than what I wish to hear, than you will get damnation."

Deeks didn't want the syringe, but the pain was horrible. He would almost give anything to have the pain taken away. Deeks didn't have any answers for the man. He wasn't undercover and he certainly wasn't an agent, though Hetty had offered him a permanent position at NCIS. In this moment, he couldn't even recall why he had turned down the offer. They had become a family to him and he knew if anyone could save him from this torture and torment, it was them.

"Are you working with Dmitri?" Peta asked.

"No." Deeks said sternly and quickly.

Peta gestured to the other man. He walked behind Deeks and Deeks tensed his body, not sure of what to expect. Tears flooded to his eyes as white hot pain seared on his back. The sound of a whip echoed through the room. It was the single most terrifying sound Deeks had ever heard. Peta repeated his question and this time he was given no answer. The pain came again and again. As the sound echoed, Deeks screamed out each time.

Peta alternated between questions. "Are you working with Dmitri?" "What agency do you work for?" "What do you know about my organization?" Deeks denied working with Dmitri, denied knowing anything about the organization, and denied being an agent. Of course, those were not the answers the man wanted. The pain kept coming, getting worse and worse with each laceration. He straddled in and out of consciousness for over an hour as the whip kept coming. Damnation was definitely a bitch.

The pain was too much. He couldn't take any more of it. He thought about Sam and how tough Sam always acted. He was a trained Navy Seal. Surely someone like him could take this pain, but not Deeks. Deeks was just a weak cop. Nothing more. He couldn't fight the pain. "What agency do you work for?" Peta asked again.

This time, Deeks gave an answer that Peta was finally happy with. "Detective, LAPD." He said slowly. He lowered his head in shame after giving in.

"A measly detective?" Peta asked rhetorically. "Ah, well you did answer my question. I suppose I should uphold my end of the deal. Salvation awaits, Marty." He held up the needle offering Salvation to him and Deeks took it willingly, though he couldn't help but think that he was letting everyone down, everyone that had ever believed in him and everyone that thought he could make something of himself after the abusive childhood he had endured. Most kids that grew up like Deeks would end up being just like the man that abused them; drunk, mean, and angry, but not him. The abuse was the reason he was so determined to rise above it all and here he was sinking after all he did to get above it.

The drugs flooded his veins and the pain slowly dissipated, though it didn't go away completely. His mind was losing focus again. He tried to picture Kensi, but her face was just out of reach. The sound of the whip was playing over and over in his mind. Both men left the room, leaving Deeks in peace for the rest of the night. There would be no real peace for him though.

* * *

Morning came and the sun rose slowly. The wind and rain from the previous day were long gone. Kensi sat at her desk with her arms folded on top of it and her head resting on them. She had dozed off some time ago.

"Kensi?"

She moaned when she heard her name. "Deeks!" Her head shot up.

"No, it's me." The voice of a familiar red head replied.

Kensi turned around in her chair. "Nell, when did you get in?" She asked, her eyes full of surprise.

"Hetty called and informed me about Deeks and I caught the first flight I could. I've been up helping Eric sift through some information about Bayleaf Organics for a few hours now." Nell explained.

"Sorry your vacation was cut short." Kensi said.

"I wasn't having much fun anyways." Nell joked. "Finding Deeks seemed a little more important than sipping mai tais on the beach in Hawaii with friends."

"Did you at least make it to the wedding?" Kensi asked. She remembered that one of Nell's high school girlfriends had been getting married there that week.

Nell nodded. "It was a beautiful ceremony."

Kensi glanced down at her watch. "Sam and Callen should have been here by now." She said.

"Yeah, they were." Nell informed her. "Eric and I briefed them on the company and they left to check it out already."

"What?" Kensi snapped. "You should have woken me. They're out trying to do something to find Deeks and I'm just sitting here sleeping..." She trailed off, some tears forming in her eyes. She was missing Deeks much more than she thought she ever could or would. Whether she would ever admit it to anyone else or not, Deeks had managed to break through her walls. He was in and she wasn't about to let him go.

"You needed to rest. Even Callen and Sam got in a few hours." Nell said, trying to assure her. "We're going to find Deeks, Kensi. You'll be hearing his annoying jokes again in no time."

* * *

"I don't understand how Deeks always manages to get into trouble." Sam mused as Callen pulled the Charger into a spot in the parking lot of Bayleaf Organics. The sun pierced through the windshield at just the right angle, causing his eyes to squint a little.

"Sam, we've all been in trouble before." He glanced at his partner. There was no response, so he continued. "Remember that time, I was being held captive by those Serbian terrorists?"

Sam put on his tough guy face. "Yeah, I had to come in and save your ass." He climbed out of the car, resting his arms across the top of the roof as he faced his partner who had done the same. "If I hadn't come in and taken those guys out, they would have beaten you and left you for dead."

"I seem to remember it a bit differently, but you came to my rescue and you did so without question." Callen replied.

"You're my partner, G. That's what partners do." Sam said. "You and me we're like family and..."

Callen cut him off. "That's my point. You didn't question my actions when I insisted on going head to head with the Serbians. You would have come to save me no matter what because we're partners, family. I'd do the same for you. So tell me, why are you questioning Deeks? He's a part of our family now."

Sam sighed and gave Callen his 'You don't have to say that again' look. He knew that his partner was right. As much as he joked about Deeks, he was a part of their little family. They had to fight for him, they had to save him. Sure, Deeks could be annoying and sure, Deeks didn't fit the image of the perfect agent, but he was like a little brother. His jokes were corny, but he had a talent for putting a smile on someone's face, even when things were grim. He was very loyal and deep down he was a good man who just wanted to make a difference in the world. That was the same thing that Sam wanted to do.

Sam wanted to reply to Callen, but noticed an all too familiar van in the parking lot. "Over there, G." He pointed.

They both approached the van slowly, eying it up and down very carefully to be certain it was the van from the videos. It was the same make and model. It had the same logo on the side. "This must be our van." Callen replied.

There was a thin layer of dust and dirt on the vehicle, except for a perfect square around the logo where it looked like something might have covered it up. "Looks like the perfect outline for one of those magnetic logos." Sam said.

Callen looked over the building. "According to Eric, they have fifteen employees on staff. Why do they need such a large building for fifteen staff members?" He asked. He noted several security cameras positioned around the building. "And why do they need so much security for a place that has no evidence that they've done any kind of real research or any work of value?"

Sam nodded towards the building. "Let's find out." He said.

Inside the lobby, more cameras could be seen. There was a main desk in the center of the lobby with the company logo across the front and a short blonde secretary behind it. There was a big double door behind her with thick frosted glass that was impossible to see through. It had a slot for a keycard to the right of it. There was an area of comfortable leather chairs in the lobby for guests and what seemed like a hallway on the far left side of the lobby. On one of the walls was a sign that read _discovering and creating new eco friendly products for the everyday. _

"Looks legit." Sam mumbled to Callen.

The blonde secretary flashed a smile. "Hi, how can I help you boys?" She asked in an overly cheerful tone.

"_How can anyone be so perky this early in the morning?"_ Callen thought to himself as he noticed the makeup that was caked on her pale skin and the bright lipstick on her supple lips. He pulled his badge out. "Hi, special agents Callen and Hanna. We're with NCIS"

"With who?" She had clearly never heard of NCIS.

"Is there a manager we can speak to?" Sam asked.

"Oh, well of course." She said, the cheer never leaving her voice. "Just give me a minute here." She picked up the phone on her desk and dialed a few numbers. She mumbled something and hung up.

Not even a moment later a tall, medium build man came from the hallway to the far left of the lobby. He walked briskly to the agents, his body emanating confidence. He wore a suite, but not just any suite. It was Armani, something that seemed a bit too pricey for the kind of business this was supposed to be. Sam had worn a similar suite on an op a few months back. It was one that Hetty had in her undercover wardrobe for the agents. _"No way this kind of work pays for a suite like that." _He thought.

"How can I help you gentlemen." The man asked with a thick accent.

"Special agents Callen and Hanna." Callen replied.

He gave them his name and offered a hand to shake. "Micah Vasily." They each shook.

"Any relation to Peta Vasily?" Sam asked curiously.

"Who?" Micah played dumb for a moment.

"He is the owner of this company is he not?" Callen asked.

"Oh, yes." Micah replied. "He's not around often, so I sometimes forget about him. We are brothers, but we are not close on a personal level. What is this all about?"

"Your van was involved in a string of kidnappings." Callen explained.

Micah looked and acted shocked. "I don't believe it. That's impossible." His arms started flailing about in anger at such an accusation. "I hope you aren't trying to insinuate that we're kidnapping people. We are an eco friendly company and we..."

Sam stopped him, waving a picture on his phone of the van. "We have video footage to prove our claims." He said.

"Someone must have stolen the van." Micah argued.

"And used it in over fifteen kidnapping cases?" Callen asked, anger filling in him.

"That doesn't make any sense." Micah replied.

Callen ignored the question "Tell me, why is it you need such a big building when you only have fifteen people on payroll?"

"We have labs here, a warehouse for our products." Micah explained.

"And do you happen to have any products on hand we can see?" Sam asked curiously. He guessed that there was probably product back there, but not what anyone would expect given the type of company Bayleaf Organics claimed to be.

Micah glanced down at his watch, an expensive piece for sure. "I have a meeting to attend. So unless you are arresting me, we are done here." He turned on his heels quickly and walked off.

Callen turned to Sam. "I don't like that guy one bit." He said.

Sam nodded his head in agreement. "I'm with you, G. I'm with you." They headed to the car and back to ops. They really didn't have anything definitive to arrest the man on and they would need a warrant to check out the van, something they didn't have. Hopefully, Eric and Nell would have some more news for them.

**So, more casework and a little peek into what Deeks is going through. Ah, poor Deeks! Please review and let me know your thoughts. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

No reviews on the last chapter, but I'm not gonna let that depress me. Here's the next chapter :)

**Warning: may contain serious violence and torture.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS: Los Angeles**

CHAPTER 6

Eric and Nell sat side by side in ops working at their own computers. Eric was glad to have his partner in crime back, but sad that her vacation had been cut short. It was her own choice though. She thought that finding Deeks was more important. He was one of them and she would do anything for one of the team.

Nell tapped away at her keyboard and stopped, getting Eric's attention. "I think I've got something." She said.

"What is it?" Eric asked.

She pulled up satellite footage on the big screen. "There are a lot more than fifteen people at Bayleaf Organics." On the screen was a thermal image of the building and there were many hot spots or people inside. "Looks like there is a clump over here." She pointed to the left side of the screen. Her finger moved to another part of the screen. "Then there are individual dots spread out pretty evenly in this back portion of the building."

"Could be employees in their offices or cubicles." Eric noted.

"I tried to find a blue print of the building to confirm that, but nothing is coming up." She replied.

Sam, Callen, and Kensi walked into ops.

"Anything new?" Callen asked the techs.

Nell pointed to the screen. "I've got thermal imaging of the building and there seems to be quite a few people inside." She said.

"I tried accessing their security cameras and so far I can only get access to the outside cameras." Eric explained. "They've got their system inside well protected. I wouldn't be surprised if they have a genius tech on their payroll."

"Anything good on the outside cameras?" Sam asked.

"Seems that they have a lot of customers at night." Eric replied. "They have a lot of cars in and out after 7 PM. There are no cameras aimed right at the entrance, so I can't get a clear image of anyone specifically going in and out, but maybe you guys should stake the place out and see if you can get any intel."

"That's actually a great idea, Eric." Callen said.

"What did you guys find out?" Nell asked. "Anything useful?"

Finally, Kensi spoke up. "I found Vasily. He's staying at an expensive beach house in Santa Monica." She explained. "It looks like he's got at least one goon with him at all times and possibly two staff members at the house. Dmitri paid him a little visit this morning and I never saw him leave. Vasily left about an hour ago and started walking beach side. I tried to follow him, but I lost him in a crowd of people."

"We talked to a manager at Bayleaf and he's the brother of Vasily." Callen said. "He wasn't very forthcoming with any information."

"According to our records, his brother died a few years ago in Russia." Eric replied. He tapped a few keys on his keyboard and pulled up the death certificate from Russia.

"Well, apparently, he's risen from the dead." Sam shot back.

Kensi tried to imagine what Deeks might have said. _'Either that or he's a zombie.' _She let out a soft chuckle, not even realizing she was doing so. She had remembered him going on a zombie rant a while back and talking about how they should all be prepared for a zombie apocolypse.

"Kens?" Eric snapped her back to reality. Everyone was giving her a weird glare. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's nothing." She replied.

"Good, we've got some surveillance to do." Callen said.

The lead agent left Sam behind to help at the mission. He didn't like the idea of Kensi being alone right now. She was the closest to Deeks and he wasn't sure how she was handling things. He knew she liked to bottle things up and hide things. She was a pro at putting up a wall, but he could tell that Deeks had cracked the wall a little bit. Hell, Deeks might have even shattered the wall. He didn't want to give her a chance to build it back up. So, he partnered with her and they went to keep an eye out on the building to see if they could get an idea of what kind of customers were going in and out of the place so late in the evening and through the night.

* * *

The beatings had continued for Marty Deeks. He had awoken that morning in such terrible, throbbing pain as the drugs began to wear off, but they weren't finished with him. More questions came, ones he couldn't answer, unless of course, he wanted to lie.

"Swear, not working with..." Deeks tried to convince Peta that he wasn't working with Dmitri, that he had nothing to do with him. The whip came, hard and fast. The sound making him sick. He had been in and out of consciousness for a good portion of the day. He didn't know how much more he could take.

"Dmitri says the same about you. He claims that all of this is merely just coincidence." Vasily said to him. His voice was stern now. "I don't believe in coincidences."

Deeks throat was dry and his lips were cracked. His breathing was ragged. A lie came to him. "An agent, he's the agent." He was struggling with his words now. "Found out that he...he turned on us. Trying to get at you and take over things here. Says he makes more money here."

"What?" Vasily screamed angrily. "You're lying."

"Got nothing to lie about." Deeks coughed up a bit of blood. The bile taste nauseated him. His head bobbed and he knew what was coming. The darkness started taking over, he was going unconscious. He tried to fight it and tried to continue his lie. "He brought me here...so..." He coughed a few more times. "Couldn't report him...our boss." He was speaking at barely a whisper. The darkness came and he could fight it no longer.

When Deeks came too, he was surprised to see Dmitri's unconscious form in front of him. He was laid out on the floor. He looked better than Deeks did, not that Deeks would know himself. Peta had a foot on Dmitri's back, keeping him pinned to the ground. "I had a little talk with Dmitri." He smiled one of his evil smiles. "He didn't exactly deny what you said. I can not have someone trying to undermine me in my organization." Quickly, he reached for Dmitri's head, pulling it back by his hair. A knife appeared in his hand, seemingly out of thin air. Deeks hadn't even been aware that the man had one. The knife made a fast motion for Dmitri's throat, slicing it. Blood oozed in a thick stream as Dmitri began choking. In a matter of a minute, the man was dead.

Deeks body jerked when the knife made it's move. His arms mentally screamed at him in pain as they fought the shackles. He was honestly surprised he hadn't dislocated his shoulder after all of this time. "I must thank you detective. You have saved me some hassle. For that I give you salvation." He pulled a needle from his jacket. He moved to Deeks and gave him that sweet bliss. It was just in time too. Deeks was starting to tremble and he had a fever. He was withdrawing from his previous injections. The pain in his body was tripling and it didn't help that the beatings had continued for most of the day.

Part of him felt ashamed for welcoming the warm sensation of the drugs in his system. Part of him hated that he was such a coward for feeling he couldn't cope without them. The pain was so immense. The thoughts that plagued him, about the torture and the possibility of dying in this hell hole, were too much for him. The thought of not seeing Kensi's smile broke his heart. He had been in tough situations before, but nothing like this. He just wanted it all to be over. When the drugs invaded his system, his thoughts became so jumbled that he couldn't even think about any of that.

* * *

Kensi sat in Callen's car in a lot across from Bayleaf Organics. She had a camera in hand and a myriad of candy wrappers in the seat around her. Callen sat in the drivers seat with binoculars in hand, watching in the darkness as clients came and went from the building.

Callen gave Kensi a worried glance. "You ok, Kensi?" He asked.

She pulled herself from her thoughts. "Huh, yeah." She lied.

"I know you're lying." He replied. "You've barely said two words since we've been here and those were only when we saw Peta Vasily enter the building with his pal Dmitri."

"Deep down, I know they have something to do with Deeks and his kidnapping, but I just can't connect the dots." She said. "And I'm...I'm just, I don't want to lose him."

"We're all trying to connect the dots." Callen assured her. "We're all afraid of losing him, but I know it's harder for you. You're much closer to him then the rest of us are."

"It's just that I've already lost one partner. I know it was ages ago at this point, but it still scares me to lose another." She replied. She couldn't hide her emotions. She felt like she was going to break down right there in the car.

"But it's more than that, isn't it?" He asked.

She looked at him surprised. "I, how did you..."

"I've seen how close the two of you have gotten. Sam says that the two of you act like an old married couple sometimes." Callen remembered back to a case where Kensi and Deeks were undercover as a married couple and it was hard to tell if they were in character or not. It just seemed so natural for the two of them.

She pictured Deeks and his smile, his infectious smile. She would give anything to see him just one more time. She was drawn back to reality when a car whizzed by them, heading for Bayleaf organics. She readied the camera and started snapping photos of the person who parked, walked from the car, and entered the building. They watched for several hours, catching many people enter in and out. Most usually staying for just over an hour exactly. Peta Vasily had come and gone a couple of times.

It was nearly midnight and they were relaying the photos to Eric and Nell in ops, hoping to catch something with facial recognition, hoping to figure out who any of the men and women were that had visited in those hours. Most of the people seemed to just be random folks and a few were rich business men, but no one really stood out specifically.

At 12:30 AM, Callen's phone buzzed with Eric on the line. "I've got some interesting news for you." He said.

Callen put him on speaker phone so Kensi could hear. "What's up Eric?"

"Police were called to an apartment complex about 4 blocks from Bayleaf. A man's girlfriend threw a bunch of his belongings in the dumpster behind the building when she found out he was cheating on her and he went in the trash after them." Eric explained. Callen flashed his 'get on with it already' look, not that Eric could see it. "That's when he found the body of one Isaac Dmitri."

"What?" Kensi asked in disbelief.

"Sam's heading to the scene now to see what he can find out about his death." Eric answered.

"Ok, keep us posted." Callen replied, ending the call.

**Gotta be honest, it's kind of fun hurting Deeks. Let's hope the team can find him soon though. Hopefully this little stakeout will help things along. Please review! Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you so much for the reviews, from followers and new comers. I always appreciate it. Just an extra warning this chapter for some foul language.

**Warning: **May contain serious torture and violence.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own NCIS: Los Angeles

CHAPTER 7

Deeks' frail body continued to hang from the shackles in his prison, his hell. His body was covered in lacerations, cuts, and bruises. His feet were swollen. His back was practically raw. His breathing was labored and he found himself in and out of some kind of euphoria. The drugs have made him almost oblivious to any pain. Most of his body was limber and numb. He kind of felt like he was flying.

His eyes blinked slowly as he took in his surroundings. He couldn't recall where he was or even who he was. _"Max, Jason, no, no..."_ He thought to himself. Many names came, but they didn't seem right. He tried to move, but his body remained still. He had no control.

A man started speaking, his voice familiar. "I need to know if anyone will come looking for you detective." Peta said.

Deeks tried to focus on him. "Mmmhm..." His mouth tried to form words. Peta motioned to his henchman and the torture continued. This time it was with a club and he smashed it over and over into Deeks' stomach and chest. Then he moved to his back slamming it into the lacerations and gashes left from the whip, causing the wounds that had barely stopped bleeding to gush again. His mind was so lost that he could barely acknowledge the pain. Oh, but he would feel it later.

* * *

Eric finally got a hit on one of the people photographed going into Bayleaf Organics. It was a man named Jimmy Masters. He was a known sexual offender, convicted of one count of rape and suspected of three other rapes. He also had a conviction for carrying illegal drugs.

Callen and Kensi put their surveillance on hold and followed the man when he left the building. He led them to his house, where they arrested him and dragged him to the boat shed for questioning. They were hoping he could shed some light on Bayleaf Organics and tell them just exactly why it was they had so many customers late at night.

Sam met them at the boat shed and briefed them on what he learned at the crime scene where Dmitri's body was found. It seemed apparent that the man might have been tortured. There was bruising around his wrists, which indicated that he might have been suspended at some point. He had a few burns on him from what the medical examiner suspected was a hot metal rod or poker. His chest was riddled with dark bruises. What killed Dmitri was a gash across the throat. There didn't appear to be any witnesses that noticed his body being dumped in the dumpster. Estimated time of death had been around 11 PM.

Jimmy sat nervously in the interrogation room of the boat shed. He had no idea what he had been brought in for. His leg bobbed up and down in anticipation of what was to come.

Kensi was the first to enter, followed quickly by Callen.

"Mmm, aren't you a pretty thing." Jimmy sneered. He offered a smile, showing off a set of yellowed teeth. Kensi cringed at seeing them. "Gonna tell me why I'm in here instead of in my bed sleeping?"

"What were you doing at Bayleaf Organics so late at night?" Kensi asked. She sat across from Jimmy at the table. She got a whiff of the man and he smelled like whiskey and cheap hookers.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" He replied.

Callen slammed a few photos on the table. "We have proof you were there."

"Uh, I..." Jimmy was at a loss of words for a moment.

"Aren't you currently on parole?" Kensi asked. "You're not supposed to be out this late."

"Tell us what we want to know about the place and we won't inform your parole officer of this little slip up." Callen added in, trying to entice the man.

"If I tell you what I was doing there, you're probably gonna crucify me." He said.

"Tell us what we want to know and we'll let you go." Callen replied.

"You want answers? She's the only one I'll give them to." Jimmy said with a vile smirk on his face. "And then maybe you can come home with me and have a little fun."

Kensi gritted her teeth. She wanted to slap that smile off of his smug face. "Only in your dreams." Kensi shot back. "Callen, I'm going to call his PO and get him in here." She started walking to the door.

"No, no. Wait!" Jimmy stopped her. "What is it you two want to know?"

"Start with what you were doing there." Callen suggested.

"I, well...I had me an hour of fun." He said.

"I'm not sure I follow." Kensi replied.

"You know, I had me a piece of ass." Jimmy explained. "Not as pretty as you, but compliant and mine for a whole hour. I would have loved to stay and play longer, but my budget only allows for one hour sessions and only once or twice a month."

"When you say compliant..." Callen trailed off, not really sure he wanted to know what the man meant by that.

"Oh, she was high as a fucking kite. They keep their girls very compliant. Don't want em fighting with the clientele." Jimmy said. He eyed Callen. "You know, if your interested, they got a few guys in there too."

"I don't swing that way." Callen snapped at the man.

_They got a few guys in there too._ What Jimmy said hit Kensi like a brick and she blurted out without thinking. "Did you see a man with blonde shaggy hair and blue eyes?" She tried to fight the dreadful thoughts that were starting to form in her mind. She couldn't bare the thought of Deeks being some sort of sex slave.

"How the hell should I know. Don't swing that way either." Jimmy answered. "Saw one of the guys once and he wasn't pretty, that's for sure. They gotta do a lot worse to the guys to get them compliant. That's probably why they got mostly girls."

Fury filled Kensi as her body tensed. Callen took notice and ordered her out of the room. "Outside, now. I'll handle the rest of the questioning."

"Callen..." She wanted to argue.

"You're too invested in this. Get outside and calm yourself." He said.

"Awe, come on. Let her stay so I can look at her some more." Jimmy gave her a come hither look and her anger snapped. She reached across the table and grabbed at his shirt collar, pulling him onto the table firmly.

"You son of a bitch." Kensi's voice was all anger. She wanted to beat him to a pulp.

Callen forced her to let go and pushed her out the door. "Go, now!" He said to her sternly.

Kensi heard the door slam behind her and bowed her head in shame. She hardly ever lost her calm like that in front of suspects. Slowly, she walked down the hall to the common area where she found Sam watching the interrogation from the tv. He was at the table, sipping some water from a bottle.

"Why don't you sit down, Kensi." He said to her. "Let me get you some coffee."

"No. I don't need any coffee. I, we just need to find Deeks." She sat down and glared at the screen.

Callen continued interrogating Jimmy, asking him how the operation at Bayleaf Organics worked. Jimmy explained that there were some higher end clients that had memberships. Members were given a keycard that worked on the main door in the lobby. From what he understood, they could have as much time as they wanted with the girl or guy of their choice. Regulars like himself who could only afford to go once or twice a month, had to check in with the secretary in the lobby. She took their driver's licenses and made sure they paid cash up front. Then, she would let them in and they had one hour with the girl or guy of their choice.

Sam paced the common room as they listened to Jimmy explain things. He had finally muted it, knowing that Kensi couldn't bear to listen to the guy anymore. "Looks like we've found Vasily's human trafficking business." He said to Kensi.

Kensi sighed, not wanting to think about what went on there. "Sounds like a brothel."

Callen emerged from the interrogation room. "I think I've got a way for us to infiltrate Bayleaf." His blue eyes locked with Kensi's eyes, hoping that would put her at ease even just the slightest bit. "I'm not certain Deeks is inside, but we aren't going to find out unless we get in there."

"So what did you have in mind?" Kensi asked.

"Jimmy says you can't get in unless you're referred by someone. Tomorrow night, we have him take us in and refer us." Callen explained.

"What, is that the best you got G?" Sam asked, not really feeling sure about his partner's idea. "You and I can't go in, we've already been there once. They not gonna just let us in."

"They won't let us in, but they might let Kensi in." Callen replied.

"You want me to go in?" Kensi asked surprised.

Before Callen could answer, Sam was offering up an opinion. "G, I don't think that's the best idea."

"What, why?" Kensi shot back. "If Deeks is in there..."

"That's my point." Sam said. "You're too emotional about this right now. We can't risk you breaking down if you find him in there."

"We don't have any other options." Callen argued. "I don't like the idea of sending her in with Jimmy, but we can't do it. They know we're agents. She's the only one that can get in."

"Yeah and who's to say she doesn't kill Jimmy before they even get there?" Sam asked.

Kensi rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "It's definitely tempting."

Hetty made her way into the boat shed with her ninja like quietness, sneaking up on the agents. "Surely, Mr. Callen, you have a more detailed plan. Perhaps one that doesn't involve sending one of my agents into the Lion's Den without any backup." She said.

Callen nearly jumped at the sound of her voice. "How long have you been there?" He asked her.

"Long enough, Mr. Callen. Long enough." She replied calmly.

Callen did, in fact, have a more detailed plan. Jimmy had told him that the only way to get inside Bayleaf was if you were referred by a member or by a regular customer like himself. They would keep an eye on the building and when Vasily was inside, Jimmy would take Kensi in and be her referral. Once Kensi was inside, she would confirm that the building was Vasily's base for human trafficking. Himself, Sam, and the LAPD would be waiting as backup to storm the place upon confirmation. Their main goal would be to minimize casualties, as they didn't want to bring any further harm to any of the men or women being held there and pimped out. They also wanted Vasily alive. Their second goal was to try and find Deeks. If he wasn't there, than Callen had no idea where the detective could be.

Hetty wasn't one hundred percent certain that she liked Callen's plan, especially given Kensi's current state of mind. Clearly the agent was emotionally distraught over the disappearance of their liaison officer. She was closer to Deeks than Hetty had originally thought and she worried that Kensi would break down inside whether they found Mr. Deeks or not.

"It's almost morning." Hetty declared after glancing at the clock on the coffee pot in the common area. "Bayleaf seems to operate in the evening, so this will all have to wait until tonight."

"What, we can't wait." Kensi argued. "If Deeks is inside, if they're...if they're pimping him out or worse..."

Sam grabbed her shoulders gently, trying to calm her. "Kens, we can't just go storming in there. They probably have guys with guns and they could just start shooting everyone." He said. "We could end up putting Deeks in more harm if we do it during the day."

"We'll get him." Callen assured Kensi. "In the mean time, we all need to rest up. We need to be at the top of our game tonight."

"I agree, Mr. Callen." Hetty said. She ordered them to get some breakfast and then to get some sleep so they were well rested for the operation that laid ahead.

**So Deeks is still being tortured, but the team just might have a lead on where Deeks is and a plan to get him out. More to come soon. Please let me know your thoughts. Thanks! Ah, can't wait for next weeks episode.**


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for the reviews and thanks for sticking with me. Meant to post this yesterday, but we had my sons first birthday part yesterday and it was just too hectic...lol.

**Warning: **May contain serious torture or violence.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own NCIS: Los Angeles

CHAPTER 8

Deeks had no idea how long he had been in this hell, falling in and out of some drug induced haze and in and out of consciousness. He had no idea the extent of the pain and torture he had endured. His body trembled and shook and was feverish. His skin was pale and his still naked form was battered and broken beyond belief. He winced with every breath and struggled to focus on something, anything. The questions and beatings continued for most of the day.

"_Sunshine. Sweet sunshine."_ He felt like the sun was washing over him, giving him warmth. What he had mistaken for sunshine was actually the fever as it worsened in his body. The thought of sunshine brought to him the memory of a face with mismatched hazel eyes and a smile that melted his heart. "Kensi!" He mumbled at barely a whisper. A small smile graced his dry, cracked lips, but only for a moment.

"Who is this Kensi?" Peta asked firmly. The smile could only mean one thing. "Perhaps a lover?" Deeks mumbled incoherently when he heard him say her name. That confirmed to Peta that Kensi was definitely someone important to his prisoner. "How would you like it if I brought this Kensi here so you could watch as I do to them what I have done to you?"

Deeks tensed his body and struggled with what little strength he had. Not Kensi, not his ray of sunshine. The thought of anyone hurting her was worse than any pain he had endured over the last few days. "No...mmhm, not her."

"This Kensi is not an agent is she?" Peta wondered. "Will she come for you?"

Deeks coughed up a bit of blood and it splattered on the floor. "No, No..." He stammered. The pain in his body was getting worse. He needed more salvation, he craved it.

"I think you've had enough for now." Peta flashed one of his vile smiles. He reached a finger up to Deeks' chest and traced the outline of one of his bruises. "I hate seeing your beautiful form so ravaged and broken. I think you should come with me to Russia and be my personal companion. I will take much better care of you there where I know that no one will be looking for you." He pulled a syringe out, offering salvation once again to Deeks.

* * *

Sam and Callen sat in one of the dark SUVs that the agency had. They didn't think it was wise to use Sam's Charger. One had a camera in hand, while the other a pair of binoculars. They each had in their earwigs so they could communicate with Kensi and Jimmy who were waiting down the street in her silver Cadillac.

Eric had gone over the outside video surveillance at Bayleaf Organics and discovered that Dmitri had definitely been killed inside the building. There was some video footage from the back of the building that showed his body being loaded into the trunk of a Crown Victoria. He and Nell were both still working on cracking into the inside video surveillance. Now that he had Nells help, he was getting closer and closer. They hoped to have control of the feeds before Kensi went inside.

Kensi's insides cringed as she sat in her car next to Jimmy. He was such a pig and she had to fight hard not to punch the daylights out of him.

"What you say we have a little fun before we go inside?" He suggested, raising his eyebrows excitedly in that 'hubba hubba' kind of way.

"Would you just shut up." Kensi snapped. "Let's go over this again. We go in, you refer me to the receptionist, and get out. Don't do as we talked about and you go back to jail. Got it?"

"How am I supposed to answer you if you told me to shut up?" He asked, being a total smart ass. She glared at him angrily. "Aw, come on princess. Just relax."

Kensi shoved him hard against the passenger door. "Only one person has ever called me that." She thought about Deeks. He had called her a lot of names. She acted like she hated every one of them, but deep down, she kind of liked them. _Fern_ was the most ridiculous of the names, but it also made her smile the most. She'd never admit that to Deeks though.

Through the earwig, Sam interrupted the two of them. "Try not to kill him Kens." She loosened her grip on Jimmy and pulled away. Jimmy was lucky that Sam spoke up.

Callen spotted Vasily entering the building. "Vasily's inside. You guys are good to go." He said.

"Are you ready?" Kensi asked Jimmy.

He nodded. "I guess."

Kensi put the car in drive and pulled them into the parking lot of Bayleaf. "Remember what I said?" She gave him a sideways glance.

"Yeah, yeah. Stupid parole!" He mumbled. "I screw this up, I go back to jail."

Jimmy had informed them that the men at Bayleaf don't typically search people that enter for weapons or anything. In fact, some people brought in things they liked to use so they can torture the person they planned on spending the hour or evening with. So, Kensi opted out of her usual weapon, but decided to keep her backup gun strapped to her calf. She didn't dare go in unarmed. She also had on a hidden camera. It was in the necklace she had around her neck.

After she parked, Kensi and Jimmy exited the car. Kensi had an envelope of cash in her hand to pay her way in. She also had her I.D. handy. She planned to use her real identity, but had Eric change her records in case they ran her name through the system. If they did that, they would discover she was Kensi Marie Blye, nurse at the UCLA Medical Center, and widow to a very rich man who had ties to a known drug cartel in Los Angeles. This man didn't exist, but no one but her, Eric, and the team would know that.

Jimmy held the door open for Kensi, the first gentleman like thing he had done all day. They walked to a perky lady at the front desk. "Here for a little fun?" She asked, flashing a mischievous grin. She pushed a strand of red hair behind her ear. "Weren't you here last night, Jimmy?"

"Uh, yeah, yeah. Had a great piece of ass last night, but I'm here to refer a friend." Jimmy nodded to Kensi. "She lost her husband recently and is looking to have a good time."

"Oh, well you know the routine, Jimmy." She said, eyeing Kensi and looking her over from head to toe. Kensi had on a tan trench coat over a pair of skinny jeans and sparkly top and on her feet were a pair of $800 leather boots that went up to her knees. She carried a Louis Vuitton handbag and she also donned a pair of huge diamond earrings, courtesy of Hetty. Hetty had told Kensi that if she was a widow to a rich man, she had to dress the part.

Kensi held out the envelope in her hand. "I have cash." She said nervously.

"You've never been to a place like this before have you?" The woman asked, taking the money and counting it.

"Is it that obvious?" Kensi offered her I.D.

She took it and placed it in a pile with those of any other clients who were there that night. "Alright, you're good to go." She moved from her chair and swiped her card at the door behind her. The double doors opened. "Just go down to the other door and let the man know what you're looking for and hopefully we have what you want. Oh, and have fun." She smiled as Kensi went through the door.

"Time to get out Jimmy." Callen said through the earwig. Jimmy did as told. He didn't want to risk going back to jail.

Kensi walked slowly to another door, this one large and metal, at the end of the hallway. A burly man stood waiting. He opened the door and motioned her inside. "So what's your poison tonight? Man, woman?" He asked, speaking with a deep voice.

"Uh, man. I'm looking for, I mean, I'd like a blonde man if you have one." She stammered. "My late husband was blonde."

"Sorry, no blondes." The man replied. He lead her down a corridor. This part of the building wasn't like the lobby. It had cinder-block walls and concrete floors. It was dimly lit and was borderline creepy. She passed doors on either sides of the corridor. She could hear moans and other sounds coming from behind a few of the doors. He stopped at a door and opened it. There was a thin, pale, younger man on a bed in the center of the room. His eyes were glossed over and he seemed to be in a haze. He was completely naked. "This is the best I can offer you, you got one hour."

Kensi made a face at the strong scent of urine that emanated from a bucket in the corner. "What's wrong with him?" She asked.

"Ah, it's just the drugs. He'll become a bit more lucid as the hour progresses. He's one of our most popular among the ladies." The man stepped out and closed the door behind her.

Kensi's eyes grew wide at the realization of what was happening. She had just paid to have sex with someone who was being drugged and held against his will. "Uh, guys?" She said softly, hoping Sam and Callen would hear her over the coms. "I'm in and this is definitely Vasily's base of operations."

"Ok, stay put." Callen said. "We're coming in."

"I'll alert LAPD." Sam added in.

The young man in the room with Kensi let out a few soft moans, but she ignored them. She reached down for her backup gun. She began debating on whether or not she would stay put or risk going out in search of Deeks. She stood with her ear perched against the door, waiting and listening.

After what seemed like an eternity, she could hear commotion and then gunfire. That was her que to exit the room.

Eric spoke through their coms from his chair in ops. "We've been able to hack into the lobby cameras."

"Just hacked into the rest of the cameras and caught Vasily entering a room at the end of a corridor." Nell added as she was browsing the different screens in front of her that were showing footage of inside the building.

Kensi opened the door slowly with her gun poised and ready. She peaked out, realizing she was near the end of one of the corridors. Some LAPD members were at the other end of the corridor shooting out a couple of goons with guns. "I'm going to find Vasily." She said.

"No, Kens, stay where you are." Sam ordered, but he knew she wouldn't listen.

Kensi went to the end of the corridor and took in a deep breath before reaching for the handle of the only door there. She opened it and nearly gasped at the sight before her. Her eyes swelled with tears and she felt her heart sink.

**Please review and let me know your thoughts. I know, huge cliffhanger. Sorry for that, but I'll update soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you for the great reviews. It's always motivating to read them and it puts a smile on my face too. I'm so sorry for the cliffhanger, but here is the next chapter. Kensi has finally found her partner.

**Warning: **May contain violence or torture.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own NCIS: Los Angeles

CHAPTER 9

Peta Vasily eyed his prize with a content smile on his face. What many did not know about Vasily was that he had an eye for blonde haired, blue eyed lovers. He had fun with the ladies, but he preferred men. When he laid eyes on Marty, he thought he looked like an angel, with those bright eyes and that perfectly toned body; not too skinny, just the right amount of muscle. He felt bad for all the damage his men had to do to his angelic body, but it was necessary. Now, he was prepared to move Marty and take him back to his compound in Russia to be his lover. He had a wife there, but she was just for show. She was more or less a trophy wife and she was their to provide for him children. Lillian wasn't the only child he had.

Peta was grateful to have Lillian. Another thing that many did not know was that she was his second in command and unless his wife and god decided to finally grace him with a son, she would take over one day and run Zhizn. She knew all the ins and outs of the cartel. Her husband Isaac knew almost as much as she did, but he was gone now. He had been a traitor. He wanted to get rid of Peta and run the cartel. He had brought the detective to him. If Lillian hadn't told him about Marty, he would have been none the wiser.

Peta's henchman, the one who had inflicted the torture on Marty, stood near him. They were both awaiting for the doctor to come and make Marty comfortable enough so that they could move him. Peta had his private jet all gassed up and ready at a small airport nearby to take them straight to Russia. He knew that Lillian was more than capable of running things for him in the states.

Before the doctor arrived, the door opened and in came the brunette with the mismatched eyes and look of sheer horror on her face. Her mouth was agape in shock as her eyes fell on the detective. The henchman didn't waste any time trying to protect his boss. He whipped his gun from where it was tucked at his waste and cocked it, but she was too quick for him.

Kensi gained her composure. She was shocked at the sight of Deeks broken and battered body, but she had a job to do and she had to focus. Aiming quickly, she shot the henchman before he could get a shot off. It was a straight shot to the chest. As his body hit the ground, the gun fumbled away from his grasp.

Peta was unarmed, so he scrambled to try and get his henchman's gun. Kensi wasn't sure if she shot out of pure anger and revenge or if it was to actually keep Vasily from getting the weapon. Before his arm could even reach the weapon, a bullet tore through it. "I've got Vasily and...and..." She alerted the team through coms, yet somehow couldn't get Deeks' name to come from her mouth. Her eyes were cloudy and hazy from the tears that tried to escape them. She rushed to Deeks as two LAPD officers came whizzing by her to get Vasily.

It all seemed to happen in slow motion. She reached his body and cried out to him. "Deeks, come on Deeks." She tried to reach up for a pulse. "We have to get him down, you have to help." She begged the officers. One of them held onto Vasily, who had been cuffed, as the other started to slowly loosen the chains and lower Deeks.

Kensi tried to assess the injuries on his naked body. His back, feet, and wrists seemed to be the worst. She spotted needle marks on his arms and shook her head in dismay. She couldn't imagine being drugged and beaten and prayed that she would never experience something like that.

"Deeks?" She tried to rouse him, but he wasn't responding. He felt feverish. She had his head on her lap and gently stroked the mess of hair on his head. "You can't leave me, come on."

The other agents could hear Kensi and knew that it was obviously bad. They got to her as fast as they could. "I've got EMS on the way, should be there in five." Eric said from ops.

Sam and Callen were just as shocked as Kensi was when they laid eyes on Deeks. He was covered in cuts, lacerations, and dark bruises. They too noticed the needle marks. The rest of the building had been secured thanks to some help from the LAPD. Most of Vasily's employees were either injured severely or dead because they all pulled out weapons ready to kill the officers and agents to protect their boss, his operation, and their clients. They hoped to find Deeks in the building, but they weren't prepared for this. Nothing could prepare them for the sight in front of them.

"Deeks, please open your eyes." Kensi begged. "Deeks, it's Kensi." As soon as she blurted her name out, she felt his body tense. He let out a soft moan.

Sam felt anger boiling inside of him when his eyes laid on Vasily in the corner. Deeks might have been a goof sometimes, but he was the same guy that ran down three fights of stairs at the hospital, fighting the pain and agony of two gunshot wounds to save his partner. He was the same guy who risked life and limb time and time again for the team. Deeks didn't deserve to be tortured like an animal. His anger getting the better of him, Sam rushed Vasily, pinning him hard to the wall and pushing on the bullet wound to his arm.

Vasily screamed out. "Brutality, this is brutality."

"What did you do to him?" Sam demanded to know. He pushed harder on the bullet wound. "Why him?"

Callen pulled Sam away. "Get him out of here." He said to the officer. "Sam, now's not the time for that. We need to focus on Deeks." The officer dragged Vasily from the room, taking him into custody along with the other men from the building that put up a fight. The LAPD had a lot of arrests that night.

Several EMS units arrived at Bayleaf and charged the building. Some of Vasily's men needed medical attention and it was uncertain if any of the captives needed attention. One team set out in search of Deeks. His injuries were the worst of everyone inside.

Callen tried to help the paramedics get Deeks onto a stretcher. Kensi wouldn't let go though. "Kensi, you have to let them help him." He said, his blue eyes meeting hers. This was one of the few times he had ever seen her cry. Sam had come over and was trying to calm her and loosen the grip she had on her partner. She finally let go. They pulled Deeks from her and she was covered in his blood, mostly from the wounds on his back that had soaked into her clothes.

The paramedics spoke and mentioned medical terms that she didn't understand, but that was also partially because she wasn't listening to them. She was too focused on Deeks, just watching him, waiting for his lids to open and reveal those familiar blue eyes, that familiar spark that was in them. She watched his chest slowly heave up and down with each struggled breath.

One of the paramedics felt Deeks' chest and pressed his hands near his ribs. Deeks' eyes jolted open and his body stiffened as the pain came to him. His back was burning from all the pressure of laying on it. He let out a few screams in agony as he tried to focus on the people in front of him. Everything was so hazy and blurry. The pain, there was so much pain. He tried to speak. "Salv...sal. va. tion." His body shook and he begged for the one thing that he knew would take his pain away.

"You need to calm yourself, Mr. Deeks." One of the paramedics said. "We're going to get you to a hospital."

"You're safe now, Deeks." Callen added in.

The paramedics pulled a sheet over Deek's naked form, lifted the stretcher, and began to wheel it from the room. Kensi grabbed hold, walking with it. She wasn't leaving Deeks alone for one second. Sam and Callen followed closely behind them.

Eric, Nell, and even Hetty sat in ops waiting to hear something about Deeks. They could hear their agents plain as day through the coms, but the paramedics were harder to hear since they weren't speaking directly into them. The anticipation was killing them. They had already seen part of Deeks through the hidden camera that Kensi wore, but all seeing him did was make them feel worse and make them want to know even more how their LAPD liaison officer was, physically and mentally.

Finally, Callen spoke up and explained to them them what the paramedics said. It was bad, really bad. The paramedics had never seen someone tortured so severely before. He informed them where Deeks was being taken and that Kensi would be riding with him in the ambulance. As for himself and Sam, they were going to question Peta Vasily and his men while the LAPD wrapped up everything at Bayleaf Organics.

* * *

Peta Vasily mumbled something in Russian as Sam and Callen entered the interrogation room at the boat shed. He had his arms folded in front of him as he sat in one of the chairs with a smug look on his face.

"Cursing at us is probably not the best way to start this interrogation." Callen informed Vasily. He gave the agents a curious look. So Callen explained. "I speak Russian." Vasily acted like he didn't understand Callen, so he repeated himself in Russian. "Я говорю по-русски."

"I want my lawyer." Peta demanded.

"And I want guys like you in a body bag." Sam replied. "But we don't always get what we want."

"You can't question me without my lawyer."

"I doubt a lawyer can help you." Callen said. He had some files in his hand and began to pull out pictures from each one. "Some of these girls were found drugged in your building. Some were being raped when we stormed the building by men who I'm guessing paid a pretty penny for their time with them."

"So?"

Sam stepped forward. "We know you're venturing into human sex trafficking and it's your building, your business."

"My brother runs the business." Peta tried to pawn blame off on Micah. "I heard he was doing questionable things there, so I went to investigate and put a stop to his antics."

"And we're supposed to believe that?" Callen asked.

Peta smiled. "You can't prove otherwise."

"Actually, we can." Sam said. "You own the business and building, which alone could put you behind bars. Not to mention the fact that we found you in a room with a man who was being tortured." He thought about Deeks and shuddered at what Vasily had done to him.

"But that's not even the best part." Callen added in. "We have some of your henchman in custody and they sang like a canary. They told us it was your operation."

"You lie."

"One of them even admitted to dumping Isaac Dmitri's body after you killed him." Sam said.

"You have no proof that I killed anyone." Peta was starting to show a bit of anger, his smugness leaving him.

"We'll see about that." Callen replied with one of his rare smirks. An interruption stopped him. It was Nell beeping on the phone. Callen eyed Sam before stepping towards the door.

"Get comfortable, you're going to be here for a while." Sam said as he followed his partner to the hall.

Callen answered the phone, putting it on speaker. "Nell, what have you got?" He asked.

"I managed to find records on Lillian Dmitri." She replied.

"We went over those with Eric." Sam said.

"No, I managed to find her records from Russia. She's Peta's daughter, which we already assumed. I found someone that had a backup digital copy of her records. I'm guessing they kept it in case they ever needed to bribe her or her father." Nell explained. "Looks like she's wanted for kidnapping charges in Russia."

"Kidnapping?" Sam questioned curiously.

"She kidnapped a young girl, held her in her basement and had friends pay money to repeatedly rape her. According to the file, she raped her too." Nell answered. "She was arrested, but dear ole daddy paid a lot of money to keep her out of jail until the trial, except that she was long gone before the trial."

"Let me guess," Callen assumed. "The trial dates correspond to the dates when she entered the states."

"Your guess would be correct."

**So there was a brief interrogation with Peta. The main focus in this chapter was Deeks though. Kensi finally found him, but he's going to have a long road ahead of him. More to come soon. Please review and let me know your thoughts. Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you for the reviews. Just want to say welcome to any new readers. It was this part of the story and on that I had to decide just how far I wanted to go with the Densi. I love me some Densi, so there might be a lot coming in future chapters. You can see a hint here at the end of the chapter.

I don't think I need the violence and torture warning anymore...lol.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own NCIS: Los Angeles

CHAPTER 10

The sun slowly rose in the Eastern sky and rays filtered into the hospital waiting room from a large row of windows. A ray blinded Kensi and she adjusted in her chair to avoid it. The chairs weren't very comfortable and her back ached from sitting for hours. Her legs were stiff, but that didn't matter to her. She hadn't left her chair once since she had been at the hospital, not even to get a cup of crappy hospital coffee or to use the bathroom. She was oblivious to the fact that her shirt was covered in Deeks' blood and didn't realize that ever so often people stopped to stare at her in shock and disgust.

Kensi felt like she had been sitting for days, waiting anxiously for the doctor to emerge and give her news on Deeks. When she last saw him, they were rushing him into the ER. He was pale and soaked in sweet and blood. He never looked directly at her or any of the paramedics or doctors. He seemed to be oblivious of his surroundings and only managed to mumble the word _salvation._ She didn't understand what salvation had meant. He had mumbled it at Bayleaf before he was taken to the ambulance. She didn't realize that it was the drugs he had been given via needle.

She glanced down at her phone, which she held tightly in her hand. She was hoping to hear from Sam or Callen, who had been questioning Vasily and some of the others arrested at Bayleaf. She would have even settled for a call from Hetty, but there was nothing. She switched her focus from her phone to the tv in the waiting room. The news was on and a short Asian woman stood in front of the yellow police tape that blocked off Bayleaf Organics. Cop cars filled the parking lot behind her. The TV was muted so Kensi couldn't hear what she was saying. _"It's on TV, of course it's on TV."_ She thought. She ran a hand through her hair, pushing it out of her face, and sighed.

The double doors on the other side of the waiting room opened and a doctor came out. Kensi took in a deep breath and felt her heart stop for a moment in anticipation. She stood, expecting him to come to her, but he simply walked passed. He was headed to another family in the waiting room. She sighed again and slumped back into her chair.

Slowly, Hetty walked up to Kensi. Just looking at her agent, made her heart sink. Kensi's stare seemed lost and blank. Her shirt was covered in blood. Hetty was glad that she thought to pack a change of clothes for her in the car. She couldn't even imagine what condition Deeks was in.

"Ms. Blye?" Hetty made her presence known, while trying not to startle the agent.

"Hey, Hetty." Kensi replied, her tone void of emotion and her stare still blank and lost. "I, I figured you or maybe Callen would call or something."

"I thought it would be best to come in person." Hetty explained. "I have news for you and I also wanted to check on our Mr. Deeks."

Kensi fiddled with her hands clumbsily and avoided eye contact with Hetty. "The doctor hasn't come out yet. I, they haven't told me anything. They took him and..."

Hetty sat next to Kensi. "You need to calm yourself, Ms. Blye. I'm sure the doctor will come out in due time."

"What news did you have for me?" Kensi asked, finally looking Hetty in the eyes.

"Peta Vasily and most of his men have been questioned. We have gathered enough information to put them behind bars for a very long time. Most of his men turned on him and told us all about his operation here in the states." Hetty explained, pausing part way through to make sure Kensi was understanding what she was saying. "We discovered Lillian Dmitri's records from Russia and she is wanted for kidnapping, among other charges, and according to some of the men we questioned, she was in charge of the operation whenever Peta was out of the country."

"What about Zhizn?" Kensi asked curiously.

" Zhizn will probably carry on." Hetty replied.

"But we got Vasily and Lillian." Kensi assumed that putting them behind bars would put an end to the cartel.

"That we did, but we were only able to hinder their operations in the states. The cartel originated in Russia and I have no doubt that someone there will pick up the pieces and continue. It's clear that Bayleaf was not the base of operations for their drug trafficking. That is still a concern for us." Hetty explained. "We were unable to find all of the missing women. We believe they may have been taken to Russia and exchanged for Russian women. The LAPD found over a dozen women at Bayleaf Organics and one man, who were held captive and used for sexual pleasures, and some of those women were Russian. There were some drugs on the scene, but we believe they were being used to keep the captives drugged and compliant."

"So, you found some of the missing women?" Kensi asked.

Hetty nodded. "That is correct."

Kensi's eyes wandered from Hetty over to the set of double doors as they opened and a doctor came out. Her back stiffened and her eyes grew wide in anticipation, hoping and praying that it was Deeks' doctor. She was afraid he would just walk passed as the last doctor had. He didn't.

"I'm looking for Marty Deeks' next of kin." He said in a soft voice as he approached the two of them. He was dressed in scrubs from head to toe and had his hair covered. His green eyes were filled with worry and had a pair of slim eye glasses over them.

Hetty faced the doctor. "That would be I, Henrietta Lange." She motioned to Kensi. "This is his partner, Kensi Blye."

He introduced himself. "I'm Dr. Roberts."

"What can you tell us about him?" Kensi asked.

"Well, I'm not going to sugar coat things. Mr. Deeks is in very rough shape." He began to explain. "He suffered severe lacerations to his back. I would guess they're probably from a whip. Infection has set in, but we're giving him some antibiotics to help ease the infection. He also suffered lacerations and cuts to his wrists and ankles, his wrists being worse off. His feet were swollen, I assume from being beaten. He did sustain a couple of broken toes. We're taking all the precautions we can to minimize the swelling, but it will be a while before he's on his feet again. Internally, he suffered some fractured ribs. One of them was pushing against his left lung, causing some breathing troubles. We're lucky none of them punctured the lungs."

"What about the drugs, I mean he was drugged right?" Kensi asked frantically. She remembered seeing the needle marks on his arms.

The doctor took in a deep breath, slowly exhaling before continuing. "After extensive blood work, we found a form of Heroin in his system. He's in the early stages of withdrawal. That combined with the infection has caused a fever. We're currently giving him Buprenorphine to help minimize his symptons of withdrawal, but unfortunately, it won't completely erase the symptoms."

"What does this mean for our Mr. Deeks?" Hetty asked. "Will he recover?"

"In time, he'll recover physically, he'll probably have some nasty scars left over. He'll be in some pain for a while. We can't give him much pain medication right now, while we're still getting the heroin out of his system. Mentally, I really can't say. The lasting effects on him mentally could cause dire consequences. Only time will tell."

Kensi's heart broke as she listened to Dr. Roberts speaking about Deeks. Her eyes swelled with tears. She used to take pride in the fact that she wasn't one of those mushy girls who cried at the drop of a hat, but she couldn't stop herself. "I need to see him." She said, looking up at the doctor. "When can we see him?"

"I have nurses getting him comfortable in the ICU as we speak. I can send them out for you in a few minutes." He replied.

"Thank you Doctor." Hetty said. She looked at her agent, still covered in blood. "Kensi, you need to take care of yourself before you see Mr. Deeks." She held her car keys out to her. "Take my keys. I have your bag in my car with a change of clothes. Get cleaned up and get yourself some food and coffee."

Kensi took the keys hesitantly. "I have to be here for him, I can't just..."

Hetty cut her off. "It was not a suggestion Ms. Blye. Our liaison officer is not going anywhere. He wouldn't want to see you like this."

After taking a few deep breaths, Kensi agreed with her. "You're right. I'll be back in a few minutes." She said.

Kensi went off in search of Hetty's car in the parking lot. She was walking at a marathon pace, trying to be as quick as she could so she could get back and see her partner. She had a horrible feeling deep down in the pit of her stomach and she just needed to see him and look into his ocean blue eyes. She needed to see for herself that he was alive. With a change of clothes, she headed to one of the hospital bathrooms to clean herself up. She had some blood on her hands and arms, even a little smear on her face. Her shirt terrified her and she just stood at the sink starring at it for several moments. She shook her head in disbelief and tears came again. She changed shirts and went in search of some coffee and perhaps a doughnut. She settled on a bagel with her coffee and headed right back to the waiting room hoping she hadn't already missed the nurses.

Kensi was just in time. A nurse was already addressing Hetty. She lead them both down a hallway and to a door. "Marty's inside. He's still a little out of it from the drugs, so don't be surprised if he doesn't respond to you or talk at all. Hopefully he'll become more coherent as the drugs ware off."

The nurse held the door open for them and Kensi stopped in the doorway, shock keeping her from moving forward. The machines beeped softly in the background and there Deeks laid, looking as if all life had drained from his body. Hetty moved around her to catch a glimpse of him and to was shocked at his lifeless form.

Deeks had bandages covering his back and compresses on his feet to reduce the swelling, though neither were visible to Hetty or Kensi. His chest and ribs were wrapped in gauze, preventing them from seeing any of the dark bruises that riddled it. His wrists were both wrapped in gauze as well. He had a nasal canula in his nose to help with his breathing and had an IV in his arm. His eyes were closed and his body was pale. He looked like he was at deaths' doorstep. He was far from the happy go lucky, surfer that they were used to seeing.

Slowly, Kensi approached him. She pulled up a chair to his bed and sat. She stared at his hand for several moments, almost afraid to reach for it. She thought that if she touched him, she might break him and he was clearly broken already. She wiped a few tears away and finally grazed his hand with her own. She almost expected him to move or react, but he did nothing. His chest moved up and down with even breaths, but he didn't react at all. Thanks to the fever, the drugs, and the pain, he was unconscious. He wavered in and out of that state for a while, but was rarely coherent.

Hetty looked the detective over. She wanted to see for herself that he was still alive. She remembered back to when she first assigned him as their liaison officer. The rest of the team thought he was merely a temp. They didn't seem to welcome him at first. Callen had questioned the need for a liaison officer, but Hetty had other reasons for bringing Deeks on board. She had hoped he would someday be an agent. She had gone over his previous undercover work and thought he would be a great asset and make a great agent one day. Hell, she had even offered him a full position as an agent. Of course, he'd have to take the basic training courses. That was merely just a little road bump though. He wouldn't sign the papers. She hadn't any real idea why at the time, but she hoped that in time he would change his mind.

She placed a hand on Kensi's shoulder and squeezed it gently, trying to reassure her. "Mr. Deeks is strong. He'll pull through this and be back to his cheeky self in no time." She said. "I'll leave you two be for now. Please keep me updated on his condition."

Kensi glanced up at her. "I willl. Thanks." She tried to force a small smile. She focused on Deeks again, her smile quickly fading. "You're gonna pull through this right? God, I miss your stupid wise cracks." Her voice got quieter as she spoke. "I miss your smile. That cheesy smile. Just come back to me Deeks, please."

Kensi thought that Hetty had already left when she said that last bit, but Hetty heard it on her way out and smiled. She had always sensed something between the two of them, something more than just their partnership. Perhaps Kensi was finally starting to realize herself that there was something as well.

**This chapters main focus was Deeks. I'm sure you were all wondering how he was. More to come soon. Please review, thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for the reviews :) You guys are awesome.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own NCIS Los Angeles

CHAPTER 11

Sam and Callen walked into the Mission and headed towards ops. It was late morning now, almost afternoon. They hadn't been in to check on Deeks yet, but Hetty had given them an update on his condition.

"Something that I still don't understand is how Deeks got caught up in this human trafficking business." Sam said as they ascended the stairs. "From what we can tell, it had nothing to do with his LAPD case, not that we even know what the case was."

"It sounds to me like it was just a coincidence." Callen replied, stopping when they reached the top of the stairs.

"Or bad luck, really bad luck." Sam shot back.

"Sometimes there is no rhyme or reason to why things happen." Callen said, facing his partner. "And sometimes I wish Deeks were an agent."

"You do?" Sam asked, sounding very surprised.

"He's a great cop, one of the best at what he does. You can't argue with that." Callen was right and Sam knew it. "At least if he were an agent, we'd be able to keep a better eye on him. When he goes off with the LAPD, we're usually in the dark about him and what his cases are."

"And he does have a habit of getting into trouble when he's off with the LAPD." Sam noted.

They both finally approached ops and entered. Eric and Nell were both typing away at their computers. The big screens in the room where filled with pictures and random data. Eric was the first to notice them. "Hey guys." He said as he adjusted his glasses and shifted in his seat so he could face them better. Nell took notice as well.

"What else have you two been able to find?" Callen asked the techies. His blue eyes tried to hide the stress he was feeling, but his voice gave him away. He just wanted this case to be done and over with. He wanted to visit Deeks and make sure he was ok. He wasn't exactly assured when Hetty updated he and Sam on his condition.

"We found several subsidiary companies that are tied to Bayleaf Organics." Eric explained. "Some owned by Micah Vasily, and others by various Russian business men."

Nell spoke next. "We couldn't find anything that ties these companies to Vasily's operation at Bayleaf though. They could be a part of his drug smuggling operation, but without any proof..."

"We can't go poking around." Sam said, finishing her sentence. Nell nodded in agreement.

"So, it looks like Zhizn lives to fight another day." Callen said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"It does indeed, Mr. Callen." Hetty replied from behind them. She walked around the table in the center of ops so that she could face everyone. "What matters is that we got some big fish. Surely the rest will follow eventually, but that will have to wait until another time. Right now, Mr. Deeks needs his family. You've all worked very hard these last couple of days and now I'm ordering you all to take a much needed break."

* * *

Kensi paced the hallway outside of Deeks' room. She was trying desperately to work up the courage to go back in and see him again. Just moments before, the doctor had come to check on him with one of the nurses and it had not gone well at all. Deeks was still in a haze. He had barely noticed his surroundings or those around him. He was oblivious to Kensi's presence, even when she was holding his hand so tightly that his fingers turned white. When the Doctor and nurse started checking his injuries and bandages, it was as if all hell had broken loose.

Deeks' blue eyes shot open in a panic. They were void of his usual carefree nature. They were dark and tumultuous. Pain struck him all at once and he grimaced and screamed out. He fought the doctor and begged for him to take the pain away. The doctor couldn't give Deeks too many drugs, as the heroin was still being flushed from his system, so they had no choice but to restrain him to keep him from hurting himself or hurting anyone else.

Kensi had fought the doctor when they brought in the restraints. After all he had been through, he didn't need to be restrained on top of it. Deeks begged and pleaded as they forced his arms and legs down. He thrashed and fought, but it was no use. All he managed to do was wear himself out. The pain, the fever he still had, it was all too much and he went unconscious.

Kensi had finally left the room. She couldn't bare to see Deeks like that any longer. The doctor and nurse finally finished with him and left him in peace, but she couldn't find the strength to see him again. It wasn't him. The real Deeks was lost somewhere and she didn't know if he would ever be back. She didn't know if she could face that possibility.

The hall was lit only by a few dim lights. Kensi couldn't see the afternoon sun from the hallway and there had only been a small window in Deeks room where it filtered in from outside. She stopped pacing when she saw a group of people headed her way. It didn't take her long to realize that it was Sam, Callen, and the rest of the team. She sighed and wiped away at a few lingering tears before they made it to her.

"Hey, how's Deeks?" Sam was the first to ask. Hetty had informed each of them on Deeks' condition, but it had been hours since then and they had no idea what to expect in person.

"He's not good. He's in terrible pain and they can't give him anything for it yet." She answered. "They had to...they had to restrain him. He was fighting the doctor and thrashing around."

"Wait, they what?" Callen asked rhetorically. "Don't they realize what he's just been through?"

Kensi shook her head in dismay, her eyes full of worry and fear. "I tried to fight the doctor, but it was for his own good. They were worried he would hurt himself or pull out his IVs."

"Why the hell aren't they givin' him some pain meds?" Sam wondered.

"They don't want it to interact with the Heroin they're trying to clean from his system." Kensi explained.

Nell came forward asking, "Did they say what kind of Heroin was in his system or how much?"

"No, they didn't specify." Kensi replied. "It's probably in his file though."

"How are you dealing with things?" Nell wanted to make sure that Kensi was ok "Have you eaten anything?"

"No, I...I couldn't bring myself to leave him, not until the doctors came in a little while ago." Kensi stuck her hands in her pants pockets to keep them from fidgeting nervously and anxiously. "I'm ok, I think. I'm just worried about Deeks."

"I think we passed a coffee stand on the way here." Eric said.

"We'll go and get you some coffee and food, Kens." Sam motioned to the others as he spoke and they walked off leaving Nell and Kensi alone.

Nell pulled up a couple of chairs from across the hall and gestured for Kensi to sit. They both sat and Nell could see the tears that Kensi was fighting. "Are you ok, Kensi?"

Kensi pushed some hair behind her ear and answered, "I'm ok. I'm just worried about Deeks. I'm worried he won't be himself, that he's been broken or something." She shook her head. "God, I sound crazy."

Nell placed a hand on Kensi's, offering a reassuring squeeze. "You don't sound crazy at all. You're just worried about your partner." She said. "That's normal. If it were Eric, I'd be worried too. It's ok to be worried, but there's something more isn't there?"

"What do you mean?" Kensi asked, eying her suspiciously.

"It's obvious that you and Deeks don't have a typical partnership." Nell explained. "There's something more to it, like the way you guys argue like an old married couple or the way you guys hang out watching movies until all hours of the evening and fight over what to order for dinner."

"We don't hang out..." Kensi trailed off. That was a lie. They did hang out. In fact, the previous week they had pizza at her place and watched a Top Model marathon. Deeks hated the show, but in all fairness, she had sat through a Die Hard movie marathon a few nights before that. She figured that since she had to sit through that, he could sit through her show. "Ok sometimes we hang out, but it's harmless. It's just two people who had no other plans. Sam and Callen hangout."

"But that's different." Nell tried to argue. "They're both guys and one of them is married."

"How is that different?" Kensi snapped back. She was feeling very defensive and aggressive.

Sensing that Kensi was going into defensive mode, Nell tried to calm her again. "I'm not saying it's a bad thing that it's different. It's just that Deeks has been hurt before and you didn't react like this before."

"Well, he wasn't tortured before." Kensi replied. "He bounced back and now, I don't know if he will." Tears came again and this time, she couldn't control them. "I just want to look into those eyes and see my happy go lucky partner again, to see the real Deeks again, not just some empty shell."

"He's strong Kensi, he'll fight through this. He'll come back to you, to all of us." She said calmly.

"I hope so." She didn't want to admit it to Nell, but she needed Deeks. She wasn't even sure if she'd be able to admit it to Deeks. She couldn't imagine her life without him annoying her and telling her his stupid jokes. She couldn't imagine not seeing his cheesy smile, the smile that could light up a whole room. _"God, is this love? No, this can't be love. I'm not in love with my partner."_

**So the team arrested some big fish, but Vasily's organization wasn't shut down, not all of it anyways. The rest of the story will focus mainly on Deeks recovery. I'm not certain how many more chapters there will be, but I'm currently working on chapter 14...so there is still a ways to go. Let me know your thoughts. Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for the great reviews. Glad you all are enjoying my story. I've just started writing chapter 15. I'm trying to get as much written and posted before Christmas vacation, because I'll be without my laptop for almost a month.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own NCIS: Los Angeles

CHAPTER 12

Over the next few days, Kensi sat by Deeks' side whether he wanted her to or not. The others had visited him, but he wasn't in the mood for company. He was no longer restrained, but he sat in his bed fidgeting and trembling. He was itching for a fix, for something to take his pain away. Looking in his eyes, Kensi swore he looked like someone who's soul was damaged. He barely spoke to her or anyone and she could tell he was in pain. She wanted to help him, but she didn't know how.

The doctor had come in and finally given him some pain meds. They helped ease him a little, especially when it came time to change his dressings and bandages. His fever was gone, as well as the Heroin from his system, and his infection barely an obstacle. His wounds were still healing though. It would be a while before he was standing on his own two feet. The swelling had gone down on his feet, but they still throbbed with pain and putting pressure on them would only make the pain worse.

Deeks had trouble sleeping. There were a few times when Kensi had to wake him from his sleep because he was thrashing and in the grip of a nightmare. He would scream out something about not being an agent and once or twice he had screamed out her name. Nightmares had plagued him again and this time when she woke him, he finally opened up to her.

His blue eyes were far from calm. A storm raged in them and he looked terrified, clearly because of whatever he had been dreaming about. Kensi could only imagine the torture he was probably reliving every time he closed his eyes. "Kens." He said softly as his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting in the room. It was long past evening and darkness filtered in from the window. She stared at him, with tears in her eyes. "You should go home."

"What?" She nearly snapped at him. His words had surprised her.

"I don't want you here." He said back. He scratched at his arm where some of the needle marks were. "I don't want you to see me like this."

"It's a little late for that, don't ya think?"

His eyes teared up. "There's so much pain..." He shifted on the bed and winced when he felt the pressure on his bruised and lacerated back and the pressure on his ribs. "And, I just..." He wasn't really sure what to say.

"We'll get through this Deeks." Kensi assured him, taking his hand in hers. "We're partners and I'm not going anywhere."

Deeks squeezed her hand and took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly. He looked in her mismatched eyes and knew she was serious. "You know, I thought about you...I tried to focus on your face when he was torturing me."

"What?" Kensi was clearly surprised.

"I just tried to think of something happy and good." He replied. He started scratching at his arm again. He wished the doctors would have given him more pain meds. Even though the Heroin was out of his system, they still worried about giving him pain meds. He wasn't on a very large dose and he would give almost anything for more.

"And did it help?" Kensi asked.

Deeks let out a small smile, the first she had seen since they had found him. "Sunshine." She looked at him curiously, not understanding what he meant. "You were my only ray of hope."

For a second, Kensi thought she could see the storm in Deeks' eyes calm and she was speechless. She had no idea what to say or how to react, yet she knew she had to do something. "I..." She started to speak, but was cut off when a nurse walked in to check on Deeks.

* * *

"_You were my only ray of hope." _Kensi couldn't stop thinking about what Deeks said. It stuck with her over the next couple of weeks. She never did get the chance to respond to him. Now she stood outside of Deeks room waiting for Callen to wheel him out. He had been helping her partner dress himself and get ready for his trip home. He was finally being released from the hospital.

In her hand was a bag of his meds that the doctor had given her, as well as gauze and other things she would need to clean and dress his wounds. The cuts on his wrists were ok, just jagged scars at that point. It was his back that still needed attention. The doctor showed Kensi how to clean the wounds on his back and apply the dressing and he went over the regiment of meds that Deeks would be on for the time being. She wasn't letting Deeks go home alone. She was determined to be there for him no matter what, even if that meant staying with him for a while.

Deeks spent the better part of the last day trying to convince her that he didn't need her to stay with him, but deep down, he knew otherwise. He certainly couldn't change the dressings on his back on his own and they needed to be checked every day. He was walking now, but his feet still hurt a bit. He certainly wouldn't be surfing for a while, not that surfing was even on his mind. In fact, he was terrified of the beach now. Every time he thought about it, he pictured Dmitri sitting there watching him and when he pictured Dmitri, memories of the torture would come rushing back to him.

Callen finally wheeled Deeks out. He was dressed in some jogging pants and an old LAPD t-shirt. He had intended on walking out, but Callen put his foot down and forced him into the chair. "I can wheel myself." Deeks argued. If he was going to be stuck in the stupid chair, the least Callen could do was let him push himself.

"Ok, fine." Callen relented.

"Hey, partner." Kensi said. "You ready to go home?"

"Definitely." Deeks replied. He hated hospitals. The beds were uncomfortable, the food tasted horrible, and he was tired of Kensi eating his jello everyday. He wanted to sleep in his own bed and just forget about everything that had happened over the last few weeks. He wanted to hide under the covers and shut out the world. Of course, Kensi would probably fight him over that last part.

Kensi and Callen got him into her car. The three of them headed to Deeks apartment and they weren't prepared for what would happen when they got there. They helped him out of the car and onto his feet. Callen had Deeks hospital bag and Kensi had a bag of her own things, which included the meds and things the doctor had given her for Deeks. They approached Deeks car in the lot and that's when Deeks started to breath heavier. He stiffened and stared blankly at the vehicle. The memories of being taken were rushing back to him.

"Deeks, are you ok?" Kensi asked.

He remembered getting his car unlocked and seeing the reflection in the window of the men who had taken him. He was frozen, unable to move passed his car. He glanced at one of the car windows and saw Callen's reflection behind him.

"Let's get you inside." Callen said, trying to force Deeks to move and that's when Deeks struck back. He fought Callen and pushed him away as if he were fighting attackers.

Kensi grabbed his arms and tried to stop him before he could get off any punches at Callen. "Deeks, DEEKS!" She screamed, trying to break through to him. His body relaxed a little upon hearing her voice. "It's ok. No one's going to hurt you." She glanced at Callen. "Go get the door, I'll bring him up."

Deeks had a look of terror on his face. "I'm so sorry Kens, I...I don't know what happened." He said softly. His voice was shaky and his arms started trembling in Keni's hands.

"Deeks? Look at me." Kensi said calmly. Slowly his eyes met hers. The rays of the sun illuminated her and for a moment, she looked like an angel. "It's ok. After what you went through, we all understand and..."

Deeks cut her off sharply. "No! You don't understand and I hope you never do." He turned away from her quickly. "You have no idea what they did to me."

"So tell me. Let me in." She replied quickly. She knew a little bit about what happened to Deeks, based on the wounds he had and the assumptions made from the doctor. Besides that, Deeks had given a basic statement to Sam and Callen about what happened to help further nail the coffin that Vasily was laid in so to speak.

He shook his head. "I, I can't. I don't want to talk about it."

"But you need to open up to..."

Deeks put a stop to her argument right away. "I don't need to talk to anyone. Can we just get inside?" He asked. Kensi didn't say anything back to him. Instead, she did what he asked, walking the rest of the way in silence.

* * *

The next few days were very uncomfortable and awkward for Kensi and for Deeks. He wasn't the Deeks she remembered. There were no jokes, no banter. Deeks didn't even once mention surfing or going to the beach. He barely spoke to her and was so quiet it made her feel eery. She wasn't used to him being so quiet.

Each day she changed his dressings and regulated his meds. She slept on his couch each night. It didn't look like much, but was surprisingly comfortable. She had an array of throw pillows to use and an LAPD throw blanket to keep warm. Deeks slept in his room of course, though he wasn't really getting much sleep at all. His sleep was plagued with nightmares. Kensi found herself waking in the middle of the night to his screams of agony and fear. She'd have to go and wake him from his nightmare and calm him. She'd usually find him soaked in sweat with the covers tangled all around himself and she'd almost always have to readjust the bandages on his back.

Now she faced an all new worry. Kensi had to return to work. They didn't have any big cases, so she would be back in the evenings. Still, that meant Deeks would be alone during the day. That meant he would have to fend for himself and regulate his own meds. Deeks was actually happy that Kensi was going back to work, though he tried not to show it. He was tired of the awkwardness between them and tired of her making him get out of bed every morning. He was tired of her babying him and mothering him. _"More like smothering." _He thought.

"Are you sure you're ok with me going to work?" Kensi asked. "I mean, I can call Hetty and..."

"No, Kens. I'll be fine." Deeks tried to assure her. Somehow she doubted it though.

"Ok, well don't forget, you still can't take a shower..."

"Yeah, sponge baths only." Deeks cut in.

"And your meds..."

"We already went over that." Deeks was starting to get annoyed and it showed.

"Maybe you could go visit the beach today, do a little walking." Kensi suggested. "It might be good for you to get out for a little bit."

The thought of the beach terrified Deeks. "NO!" He snapped. He calmed himself quickly when Kensi gave him a worrying glare. He tried to force a small smile. "I mean, I'll think about it."

"Ok, I'll be back after work." Kensi said. "Maybe I'll stop and pick up those drunken pigs you like on my way back, if the place is still even open."

Deeks watched as Kensi descended the stairs outside to her car. Then he turned and went straight back to his bedroom where he had all the blinds drawn and his bed waiting for him. He laid under the covers, but couldn't sleep. His mind kept running. He was thinking of everything from the torture, to the abuse he endured as a child. He thought about Kensi and how she didn't deserve to be there taking care of him. She had been that woman before, the one caring for someone who was broken, who couldn't be fixed. Was Deeks really all that different from that man, from Jack?

His thoughts kept plaguing him so he tossed and turned in frustration, but pain jolted through him when he landed in just the right position to aggravate his still healing ribs. He winced and tensed and immediately reached for his pain meds. He had taken them earlier, but they never seemed to be enough. If it weren't for Kensi watching over him like a hawk the last few days, he would have been taking a higher dose. She followed the instructions on the bottle to a T though. He popped in a few more pills and was relieved a while later when the pain finally started to leave him. It was the first time in days, he had been completely pain free. After a couple of hours, pain started to slowly creep back to him. So, he popped in a few more pills.

It was late afternoon, early evening when Kensi had returned from work. She carried in with her a bag of greasy food from their favorite chinese place. It wasn't the cleanest place. Hell, the health department threatened to shut it down every other week, but they had amazing food. She had gotten Deeks his drunken pigs.

"Deeks, you here?" She asked, setting the food on his coffee table. The apartment was dark, not a single light on. She walked back through the kitchen and noticed not a single plate or bowl in the sink. Perhaps Deeks had gone out during the day to eat. She reached his bedroom doorway, peeked in, and there he was...just a lump under the covers. She spoke a bit softer this time. "Deeks?" She gently pulled the covers down to get a look at his face.

Deeks shot up in a terror and grabbed her hands forcefully. He grimaced in pain as his ribs throbbed at his quick motion. "Kensi?" He let go of her hands immediately and reached for the beside lamp. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair, pushing it out from his face.

"I brought dinner home." She said. "Did you go out at all today?"

He couldn't bring himself to look at her. "No, I..." He reached for his pain meds.

Kensi took the bottle from his hands and shook it. "Deeks, how many of these have you been taking?" She asked.

"Enough to take the pain away." He answered, trying to get the bottle back.

She opened the bottle and poured the contents into the palm of her hand. "This bottle's almost empty." She put the pills back, worry written all over her face. "You're only supposed to take one pill every 4-6 hours."

"Well, I...I was in pain and..." He trailed off.

"Deeks!" She seemed to snap.

"No, Kensi. You don't understand." He argued.

"So talk to me, help me understand. Let me in." It wasn't like Kensi to be emotional, but she needed Deeks to open up to her. She needed him to know that she was there for him, not just physically, but emotionally as well.

"I can't." He stammered. "I, I can't talk about it, not to you, not to anyone."

"You need to talk to someone." She insisted.

"No, I don't. What I need are my pills." He forced the bottle from her hand. "I'm broken and you can't fix me."

Kensi was getting so frustrated with him, but she knew she couldn't help him unless he wanted her help. She thought about Jack and how he had pushed her away when she did everything in her power to love and help him. She couldn't go through that again. "I guess if I can't fix you, then there's no need for me to be here." She stormed out of the bedroom and grabbed her bag in the living room.

Deeks followed her out. "Where are you going?" He asked.

"Home." She declared. With her bag on her shoulder, she opened the door and stormed out, leaving Deeks standing there alone in the dark. She assumed that Deeks would be calling her in a few hours just begging her to come back, but she was wrong.

**Deeks is finally home, but he doesn't seem to be recovering well and now he's abusing his meds. Eeks! More to come soon. Please review. Thanks!**


	13. Author's note

**Authors note:**

Unfortunately, this story is on a temporary hiatus. I'm very sorry to do this, but my computer decided to crash and I'm not sure if I will be able to get it running again. So, I cannot access my story and the chapters I have waiting to get posted. On top of that, I will be out of town for a few weeks and can't get my computer fixed or looked at until I get back. If I can't get it fixed at all when I get back, I will just start rewriting the chapters from where I left off. I promise, this will not be the end of this story though. One way or another it will be finished. Thank you and I hope you all understand. Thank you also for the reviews and for reading and sticking with me this long.


End file.
